Two Faced
by MadamMandarinPear
Summary: Don't try asking Near how he first got Multiple Personality Disorder, it's hard for him to remember that far back, he doesn't want to remember that far back. In fact there are some things that even Mello would agree, are better left forgotten. Set in the Death Note Drama universe
1. Puzzle Pieces

**AN/ I watched the Death Note drama series, and while the whole series enjoyable, by far my favourite parts were those with Near and Mello. The idea of Near having multiple personality disorder was such an interesting idea that I really wanted to see more of, I was especially curious of what had happened in Nears past to have Mello created, as I did some research and found that the disorder is caused by traumatic past experiences such as abuse. So yeah, if you haven't already guessed, this is gonna be super angsty... Enjoy!**  
 **-**

Mother and Father were fighting again.

This wasn't an uncommon event to occur in the River residence, they had reason to argue over everything in their lives in the 4 years Nate had been alive,

but he still couldn't help flinching every time he heard a glass break, or the sound of his father's fist colliding with his Mother's frail body, and the pained screams that would follow.

He could hear their voices raising, and could deduce that this was no ordinary fight, something had happened, something he didn't know about.

Skimming through possibilities in his mind, he predicted the most logical reason. A divorce.

Though he was very young, Nate was exceptionally bright for his age, and knew that when a relationship has fallen into shambles as bad as his parents was, they would have the common sense to end it.

Things were obviously getting physical downstairs, from what he could hear. Every scream he heard was like a tear in his heart,

like someone was snipping at it with a pair of dangerously sharp scissors, and they couldn't care less about the long term damage they were dealing.

Trying to distract his mind from these thoughts, Nate attempted to concentrate on his puzzle,

The puzzle, a gift he had received at birth was a 100 piece one, with a childish picture of a rainbow,

It was lined with a white frame and had large dents covering the cheap plastic, from when his father had thrown it into a wall more then once, in another one of his drunken rages.

As flimsy as it sounded, it was the most precious thing he owned. It was the only thing keeping his sanity.

After solving it for the 6th time that night, a large noise destroyed the peace he had found.

Nate adjusted his view to look out the window, which surface was lined with cracks.

His Father had slammed the door shut on his exit.

Devon River, previously named Devon Keehl, was a destructive man, one who sought fights and drank away his many problems in life with booze. He had cold grey steely eyes, natural white greasy hair, a sturdy build and messy stubble.

Nate spotted his Father, storming from the house, pure anger evident on his face,

the man wasted no time in getting in his battered car and driving it away, no doubt to his favourite liqueur store.

With the absence of his father, the house was plunged into complete silence.

Nate's thoughts once again drifted to the possibility of divorce, and he wondered whether he would ever see his Father again.

He would, in fact be lying if he said he would miss him, in Nate's youthful eyes he saw only a monster,

one that abused him and his Mother and spoke words he had been told were bad, and too never repeat.

Nate's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when his ears pricked at the sound of his Mother walking up the rickety stairs to his room.

He heard a quiet knock on the small wooden door, before it creaked open, revealing his Mother, horrifically bruised from the latest beating.

Darlene River's appearance was that of a rag doll, one that had been tossed and pulled at it's entire life, with her dull blue eyes, pale skin and permanent bags underneath her eyes, dark blonde hair curled around her face, messy and unkept.

"Hi sunshine" She croaked taking a seat next to her son on the crusty carpet floor.

Nate didn't reply, he instead turned to look at her, with his big grey eyes, ones that pleaded for an explanation.

She nervously swallowed and her frightful eyes darted around the room.

"There's something I need to tell you..." She began, and Nate braced for the news that was sure to come.

"Your getting a baby brother"

Nate's eyes widened in surprise, this hadn't been the news he was expecting

His mind clouded by shock, let the information sink in, trying to determine whether this news was good or bad.

He remembered always longing for company other then the small finger puppets he hand crafted,

it was exciting news for him to have someone to talk to and develop his non-existent social skills.

On the other hand, his Mothers face was devoid of any happiness or excitement,

you'd think by her sour expression that she had revealed to be injected with venomous poised,

then someone who was going to create, and raise another human being. Nate then spoke for the first time since Darlene's arrival,

"You don't seem pleased" His words were quiet and few, his grey eyes bored into her, searching for a reaction.

Letting loose a deep sigh his Mother replied "No no I'm happy, It was just..." She frowned before continuing, "Unexpected news"

Nate nodded before asking "How long?"

"Until the baby?" She asked, receiving a nod from her son

"Around 5 months" She answered tiredly, "We just found out, your Father and I"

"He didn't take it well, I presume" responded Nate, looking down at the completed puzzle.

"Unfortunately yes" she sighed, rubbing her temple "But I'm sure he'll come around"

Nate seriously doubted that his Father would ever be pleased with the idea of another child, after all, when he wasn't neglecting Nate, He was abusing, and shouting orders at him.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" Nate questioned, his eyes still fixated on the puzzle.

"We haven't even began to think of a name actually" she said tiredly, "If you want, you could choose a name" She said with a small smile.

Nate pondered this idea, the responsibility of choosing a suitable name for his younger brother was a big one.

He thought carefully, considering every name he'd heard or read in history books and fairy tails.

After careful consideration, he had made his choice. The name of the hero in one of his books,

the brave young boy who remained strong and hopeful no matter what the situation, and despite his age, eventually saved his village

After a long silence he spoke, surprising Darlene who had been deep in thought. "I've chosen a name Mother" he said softly.

"Mihael"

 **AN/ Whelp there's the first chapter, it seemed a lot longer when I was writing it XD Anyway, I will continue if this gets enough love, so please like, follow and review!**


	2. Torn

**AN/ Thanks to everyone who reviewed followed and favourited!** **I'm going to be updating (hopefully) every chapter will be a lot longer, cause a heap happens... Enjoy!**  
 **-**

It had been months since Darlene had informed Nate of his little brother, newly named Mihael.

He noticed things had changed since that day, both good and bad. His Mother would visit him more often, their conversations were longer, and they would solve his puzzle together, over and over again.

He was able to guess why she had such a sudden change of attitude. Nate had known Darlene his whole life, he could read her like a book.

He saw a once strong, powerful women, who had been tricked, cheated and abused into submission, though her courage remained, small, but there.

She was sure that this new baby was her second chance to be a good parent. Nate knew that Darlene was secretly afraid of the silent, emotionless child she had raised.

She didn't need to say, Nate knew just by observing her expressions around him. He didn't doubt the fact that she loved him, and he loved her too. Despite his robotic demeanour, Nate could feel compassion, he could feel sadness and anger and fear. It just never showed.

Darlene was determined that Mihael would grow to be a normal, happy kid. She still fantasised of having her perfect family. A childish dream, Nate thought, but secretly, he wished the same.

How foolish.

It was useless to wish such things, Nate's Father, Devon, had only grown more abusive since the news. He came home less, but when he did, he was nearly always intoxicated. He would swear loudly in slurs, and smash bottles simply to make a point.

Nate remember his Father not being happy with his name choice for the baby. He was shouting, saying his Mother had gotten to name the first child and that it was his turn. The argument ended with non surprisingly, a door slam and a new amount of bruises, as they all seemed to end now a days.

Nate sat cross legged on the ground, grasping a small block of wood in his hand, a carving knife in the other, and began to sculpt the material.

Satisfied after forming a human shape, he hollowed the middle out and retrieved a paintbrush. His newest finger puppet would be completed soon, as his new family member would be arriving.

Nate had envisioned what his new brother would grow to look like, he decided on making him look alike to his mother in contrast to his father. Shoulder length blonde hair, her sapphire blue eyes and winning smile, something he didn't see as often as he would have liked.

Propping open his small painting kit, he look disappointingly at lack of colours. He didn't have many to begin with, but since the day he had retrieved it, several of the colours had blended together to create mainly variations of greys.

Nate was sick of grey. Grey was the colour of the disgraceful hovel he lived in, grey was the colour of cloudy skies that only seemed to bring misfortune. Grey was the colour of his Fathers eyes. Cold, dead and unforgiving.

He hated that he shared that attribute.

Anger was boiling inside him, and he realised too late that in his inward rage, he had snapped the fragile paintbrush he was holding. The only one he owned.

It was especially difficult to with hold his emotionless mask at that time.

Nate's eyes widened slightly at the sound of a quiet knock on his door. Opening to reveal his Mother, who invited herself in, easing herself onto Nate's rust covered bed, which creaked under her weight.

Nate could see her eyeing the broken paintbrush in his hand, but she made no comment on this and instead averted her eyes to look her son in the eye.

"I'm going out for a bit" She spoke, feeling the rough fabric of the mattress. "You'll be alright on your own?" Nate was surprised to hear her concern, he had been home alone more times then he could count, it was highly unusual for her to ask now.

"Of course" he replied, fingers twirling a strand of his curly white hair. "Is there any particular reason you ask now? He questioned.

Darlene, thought a few seconds before responding.

"Do you want to come with me?"

Nate was surprised, but none the less considered the option carefully. He almost never went outside, especially not to crowded areas. The answer no was so close to being said but when he opened his mouth to speak, the outcome was different.

Ok.

Darlene beamed, her spirits lifted, and Nate knew he had made the right choice. She seemed happier then she had been in a long time. "We"ll be leaving in 10 minutes" she declared. Sitting up and walking towards door. "Get ready if need to" she called, before disappearing down the stairs.

That was a thing Nate loved about his mother, she talked to him as her equal, despite the fact that he was merely 4 years old. She was fully aware of her sons tremendous IQ, and knew not to humour him by dumbing down words and explanations.

Nate's mind drifted, trying to remember how one was supposed to act in a socially active area. Looking at his faded white pyjamas he felt a twinge of annoyance. Usually Nate wouldn't have given a second thought into his appearance, but today he was oddly determined make himself look presentable.

Standing up, Nate directed his vision to the large old cupboard, which took up most of the space in his small room. He had never felt a need to explore it, as he knew it was his Grandmothers, and most likely filled to the brim of dust covered items that would serve no use to him.

However, there was a slight possibility there was something nicer to wear then his dingy pair of pyjamas inside. Nate clasped his pale white hand on the gold brass knob and yanked it open. As the door was opened, he was surprised not be met by a mountain if dust.

Surely there would have been after having being untouched for years, unless someone had opened it recently... Nate pushed these thoughts out of his mind, there was no need to pay any attention to such minor details, instead he carefully sorted through the clothes he had found.

He had honestly felt disappointed when seeing there was nothing that would fit him. Most the clothes were dresses, probably once belonging to his grandmother. Even if there were something, it would be horrendously outdated, and Nate decided then to make do with what he had.

He was ready to close the closet doors, but hesitated, as he found himself curious of what the other compartments held. His big grey eyes locked onto a set of handles and he began opening them with an once of eager.

Nate had opened most, not finding anything particularly interesting, until the final drawer. His heart skipped a beat and his hands began trembling as he eyed the contents.

A gun. Shiny and black and new.

Shock was replaced by disgust as Nate slammed the drawer shut. An overwhelming feeling of rage over came him as he processed what he had just witnessed. He already knew exactly what had happened.

Nate remembered his father purchasing a gun illegally online, how his mother had discovered and demanded it be thrown away, and he did. Or so they thought.

The idea that Devon had not only kept the gun, but decided to hide it in his 4 year olds room sickened Nate to the core.

Hearing his mother call, Nate walked down the stairs to the living room, choosing to forget the experience. Darlene was waiting for him, with a shine in her eyes. She looked better then he'd seen in years, with a bounce in her step and a glow in her smile, life had returned to those once sunken blue eyes.

Nate hadn't expected she would be this excited about a simple shopping trip, but ignored his suspicions to join his mother on what would hopefully be an exciting trip.

His father had taken the car, but Darlene assured her son that the markets were close by. Nate honestly despised physical activity. He saw no real purpose in the idea, as it had only ever given him aching limbs and a loss of breath.

Nate took the time to observe his surroundings. His neighbourhood was an awful place, most homes housed drug addicts and criminals, which is namely the reason his parents were able to afford a house there. Nobody wanted to live in such a place, so it was especially cheap.

To Nate, the area itself seemed grey and lifeless, one house had been graffitied to the point that none of the original paint was visible. Another was seemingly unoccupied, with the doors and windows boarded up. A skinny orange cat with piercing blue eyes pawed at the door, as if waiting for an owner to come back.

He noticed his mother walking quicker, pulling him away from the view of these broken homes, though he couldn't help catching glimpses of things he'd have preferred to have not witnessed.

Suddenly the market came into sight, and it was as if colour had returned to his world. The area was bustling, and the colours were bright and cheerful. The sun seemed to shine the moment he'd stepped foot in the place, and Nate knew he had never seen so many people ever before.

Darlene tightened her grip on his hand, and they weaved their way through the crowds. All Nate could see was a frenzy of non stop movement, until they had escaped the mob of people, and arrived in a slightly less hectic area of the market.

There was a table close to the stalls, surprisingly deserted and up for grabs. As quick as they had set sights on it, they had seized ownership. Catching his breath, Nate's mind was put back to work after experiencing such madness. Having never entered such a busy place in his life, the outcome had been completely unexpected.

"Surprising we managed to get such a great spot" said Darlene flashing a bright smile his way.  
"Yeah" Nate muttered quietly, looking at the ground. His mother noticed his stiff demeanour and her smile faded.

Nate was surprised to see her stand up from her seat, with an idea clearly on her mind. "Can you stay here for a minute?" She asked him, attempting to look over the crowd to an unknown destination.

Nate simply nodded, and she disappeared into the crowd. His mother had confused him yet again, she never left any easy answers to her unusual behaviour, and Nate found himself once again baffled by her antics.

As his eyes bored into the table surface he could feel multiple eyes watching him. He didn't look up, he didn't acknowledge the stares. Nate knew he looked out of place in an area such as this.

He didn't blame the people blatantly staring at him, his unnatural white hair, faded pyjama's, and the fact that he was a child without a parent nor guardian in sight made him stick out like a sore thumb. It was simply human nature to be curious of his appearance.

Nate breathed a small sigh of relief when he spotted his Mother's dark blonde hair amongst the crowd. Darlene looked rather happy with herself and her recent decision as she proudly held a small paper bag with a tight grip.

Making her way to the table, she set down the bag and pulled out the contents from inside.

"Chocolate?" He spoke softly, his eyes scanning the label of the rectangular object his mother had presented before him. Darlene nodded, with a coy smile spread across her lips.

"What's chocolate?" Nate asked in confusion, surely there had to be logical reason for it's purchase. What use would this object serve?

"Chocolate is something I should've shown you ages ago" she said excitedly, her eyes shining as her fingers peeled away the wrapper. She snapped the treat in half and handed the bigger piece to her son, biting into it with a large snap.

Nate suspiciously looked at the chocolate and hesitantly brought to his lips, cautiously nibbling the edges. He had never tasted anything like it in his life, it was new and somewhat delectable, though so sickeningly sweet he almost wanted to spit it out. After finishing the small amount he'd eaten, Nate still conflicted on whether he liked or disliked the substance.

"Do you like it?" Darlene asked, having finished her own half in just a few moments. "It's my favourite food in the world" she continued, almost dreamily.  
Though he somewhat enjoyed the treat, he couldn't help feel a deep annoyance at his mother.

His family was barely scrapping by on what they had, and she was waisting precious money on something like this? Darlene, seemingly able to read his mind reached into her bag and pulled out a purse.

Nate's eyes widened when he saw the contents. An abundance of notes, money. "It's time you knew," Darlene spoke softly with a slight grin.  
"Since I first heard about the baby, I've taken a quite a few part time jobs to save money..." she continued, her voice calm and steady.

"For when I eventually leave you Father"

Nate began processing her words. His mother had been working all this time, and had still managed to spend time with him, more so then before the news. He found himself staring intently at the abundance of bills Darlene held in her possession, making out each intricate detail as his mind worked a mile a minute.

Though Devon was a terrible father and person, his shady job as a drug dealer was the only thing keeping his family from starving. Nate realised now that if his mother had divorced him earlier, they would be poor and homeless. Now that she had money at her fingertips, they would finally be able to escape Devon's cruel acts and live the fantasy life they'd both dreamed of so often.

A huge smile grew on Darlene's face, and before he realised, Nate's emotionless mask was breaking and a infectious smile crept upon his lips as well. His mother wrapped him in a huge hug and held him tightly, and Nate found himself lost in the warmth and love he'd experienced so little.

The rest of the day seemed like a blur. Nate couldn't help but feel spoiled as his mother shopped like a mad women for him. He tried on more clothes then he could count, and bought a beautiful painting set with variations of colours he'd never seen before. They returned home with their arms filled to the brim with shopping bags, their perfect family was to become a reality and they were already half way there.

The abuse was so much easier to take with the future bright in Nate's mind. He could barely feel his most recent injuries, no matter how severe they were. Months passes like days and Darlene and her son were changing mentally and physically. Her belly showed more and more as Mihael's arrival came closer, and Nate's eyes seemed to posses a sparkle that only seemed to grow brighter as time went on.

This didn't go unnoticed by Devon, his tantrums were larger and more frequent as he questioned the sudden new attitude and clothes. Though Nate no longer found him threatening, more so like a childish man who was losing control of his sanity.

Nate pulled out his brand new paint set, applying another coat of colour to his finger puppets, so that they looked bright and cheerful to reflect his current mood. He couldn't hold still the constant beating in his heart from excitement.

Today is the day, his mother had told him earlier that morning, her eyes wide and glistening. She finally reached her goal of obtaining ten thousand dollars, enough for them to get a start on their own, and enough to at last tell Devon he was no longer loved nor needed by anyone in the house hold.

Night fell, and Nate tried to steady his breathing as he heard his father arrive home from his "work." He listened close as he barked orders at Darlene.  
"Have you even started cooking yet?" He heard him yell.  
"Whats wrong with you, I'm starving!"

No answer.

Nate's lips curled in a sly smile as he listened for what would come next. He had imagined this scene in his head many times before, each ended with his father leaving the house in a rage, never to return.

"Devon, I'm not taking orders from you anymore" she spoke sharply, anger lacing each word she uttered. Nate wished he could see his fathers expression of disbelief, his eyes widening and his face twisting into an ugly scowl.

"Shut up and do as your told" he snarled, taking her hand as if performing a romantic gesture before shoving her into a wall. Nate could hear how his worlds slurred together, and knew that his father was drunk, very drunk. He felt a knot of worry tie itself in his stomach as his father advanced on his mother, weak and defenceless in her current state.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" She yelled, quickly standing on her feet and gestured towards the exit. "I've been working honest jobs for months now, I have enough money to raise a family without you" She delivered a hard, satisfying slap to his face and growled,

"Get out"

Nate gave a triumph grin as he celebrated his and Darlene's victory quietly, he couldn't hear anything, no words were spoken. The house was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Then there were foot steps, disoriented and sluggish. His fathers drunken limp, headed for the door no doubt.

Nate expected to hear a door slam, his father curse and admit defeat.  
Not to hear his mother scream in pain.  
His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat at the sickening sound of tearing flesh.

He threw down the puzzle piece from his game and raced down the house stairs only to watch in shock as blood dripped profusely from a huge cut in Darlene's neck. His father was staring at him with an open grin, a crazed look in his eyes, and a large bloodied kitchen knife in hand.

Nate didn't have time to analyse the scene, he waisted no time in rushing towards his bedroom and shutting the door, twisting the flimsy lock that was guaranteed to do nothing to stop his fathers murderous intents.

Hearing his fathers thunderous footsteps march up the stairs towards his room, Nate buried his face in his hands and cried. His tears cascaded like a waterfall and no matter how hard he tried to keep his mind calm and level headed, the sobs only grew louder. As if the emotionless mask he'd worn during every beating he'd endured his whole life had cracked, leaving a pathetic weakling.

What an coward, he thought to himself as Devon began beating down the rickety door to his room. "I couldn't save my mum and I couldn't save my brother, I'm such a baby" he hiccuped, as his father came closer to reaching him.

Outside the window, the neighbouring house's lights flickered on, and Nate could hear a man, terrified, calling 911, having heard the screams.  
It was too late, Nate deduced, that was clear enough.

He was going to die, along with Darlene and Mihael. My only wish is that we can meet in heaven, Nate thought, as the crashes grew louder and louder.  
"Any second now"  
he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper, resting his head against the grand old closet he'd explored so long ago now.

Nate's eyes widened when he remembered his discovery inside his grandmothers cupboard, the revolver, filled with bullets and ready to take a life.

He quickly latched his hand against the same gold brass knob he'd pulled the day his life had taken a turn for the better. Tears continued to roll down his cheeks as he held the weapon in his hand and turned in the direction his father would enter, prepared to shoot.

The lock smashed open when collided with Devon's fist, and the door swung open, revealing his father, no. A monster.

At the sight of the gun, his grin only seemed to grow wider. Devon chuckled and advanced slowly towards his son, staggering in his drunken state.  
"You think your a big toughie here to save the day just because your holding a gun?" He laughed, waving the knife stained with blood of innocent like it was some kind of toy.

Nate's grip loosened, and the gun shook as he trembled, growing less confident with each step closer the monster took.  
"Your a pathetic little shit with the power to kill a man" he shouted, grinning wildly. "So why don't you do it?" He taunted, alcohol heavy on his voice.  
"Shoot me!"

Nate placed his finger on the trigger, pointing it at the demons head. Squeezing it tighter with each step closer Devon took.  
"I dare you! C'mon shoot me!"

Nate chocked back a sob as he shut his eyes and in a swift motion.  
Pulled the trigger.

A loud bang rang throughout the residence as a body fell to the ground with a sickening thump.

The last thing Nate felt before everything faded to black was the feeling of his very soul being torn in half.

 **AN/**  
 **I hope I made someone feel sad, I certainly made myself depressed writing this to be honest :\ I always remembered reading a lot of Mello and Near back story fanfics and while a lot of them were very well written, I couldn't help but feel they didn't really give much of a character to their families, usually just stating they died in a fire or some other tragedy. So I tried hard to make Darlene extra likeable, so it would be sadder when she's unfortunately killed off. I also sneaked a couple of hints towards Mello in this chapter, such as the orange cat with blue eyes (remind you of anyone?) and Near's desire to uphold an appearance in public (sounds like a certain blondie) And of course the blatantly obvious chocolate scene. I try my best to keep things subtle XD. Please remember, reviews, follows and favourites motivate to write faster so please do all that crap! See you next week (probably)**


	3. Speak to me

**AN/ Sorry this chapter is a day late, this week has been so hectic, it's the second week of school and I already have a million things to stress about, and I'm only in 8th grade! Also I feel the need to mention I listened to Shiki - Dance of Death soundtrack on loop while writing this chapter. I've never watched the anime, because I can't handle the sight of blood (as much as I write about it) and the anime is supposedly very gorey, but this soundtrack is just breath takingly beautiful. It's sad and creepy at the same time and I'd defiantly recommend giving it a listen. These next few chapters will have a lot of medical stuff that I have no I know idea how to write, so if the information or structure at any times is incorrect please forgive me! D:**  
 **(PLEASE REVIEW X3)**

It's funny how much a life can change in just one night.

Moments before it all happened, he had smiled.  
He had been happy.  
Things happened so fast, and the moment Nate opened his eyes again, he was lying in a hospital bed, restrained greatly with bandages covering half his body and a broken arm. His hands were bound and tied to the bed and it was a struggle to sit upright.

Nate was instantly met with an abundance of the colour white and the over powering scent of disinfectant. He stared at the light blue bed sheets trying to piece together the events of the night before.  
His entire family was dead, he could remember that much. He could remember the grasp of the gun and the pull of the trigger, but everything after that was simply darkness.

The hospital looked deserted, but Nate knew there were nurses and doctors tending to patients, they were just out of sight. He desperately wanted someone to explain everything that had happened, and remove whatever was restricting his movement.

He never like talking loudly, but it seemed like there was no other option in grabbing the attention of one of the hospital workers.

"Hello?" He spoke loudly, his voice echoing throughout the room, he felt slightly humiliated but it looked to have worked, as the sound of rushing footsteps met his hearing.

A rather dishevelled looking women with dyed red hair messily pulled into a bun peeked her head through the doorway, a frantic expression upon her freckled face.  
"Oh sorry" she said speaking quickly, rushing into the room and taking a seat seat beside the hospital bed.

"I was supposed to be here when you woke up, it's just been so hectic and I got caught up and oh- you probably don't know what that means anyway" She nervously laughed before she realised her patient giving her a cold look.

Nate hadn't meant to glare, but this women was treating him like an idiot, was it really uncommon for a child his age to know what hectic meant? Of course he wouldn't know, having never met another kid in his life.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She said quickly. Every sentence the woman spoke was so fast it was hard to understand exactly what she was saying.

"Here I am babbling about work to a kid who's just lost his family I'm such an idiot"  
Nate was surprised to see her bury her face in her hands. He was the one who had just become an orphan, why was she sad? Perhaps there was more to understand about human emotions then he already knew.

"I'm fine" He spoke bluntly, devoid of any sadness, he'd already cried his tears, there was no use to wallow about things that could not be changed, he decided.

The nurse seemed to be surprised by his lack of emotion and perfect language, Nate noticed her take a quick glance back at her clipboard, as if checking to determine the kid was really only 4 years old.

"Oh ok, My names Janet, by the way " her voice quivered slightly as spoke,  
"And your Nate?" She continued staring intently back at her clipboard.

"Yes, can you please tell me what happened and why my hands are tied"  
Janet lifted her head and her eyes widened in surprise

"You don't remember?"

Nate was beginning to become frustrated with this nurse, just tell me everything that happened, he desperately wanted to shout.  
Calming his nerves, Nate shook his head slowly, his eyes not meeting her gaze.

"Do you remember anything?" She prodded, "Anything at all?"  
Nate nodded and spoke in small voice,

"Yes, I remember seeing my mothers corpse before I found a gun in the drawer and shot my father, everything went black after that, I believe I passed out"

Nate was surprised of the way his voice trembled as he recounted the memory. It was in the past it couldn't be changed, so why did his heart clench at the memory of it?

Janet looked sympathetic for Nate as she attempted to offer some sort of comfort by placing her hand over his, but having abused his whole life, Nate flinched and tried to pull away, though his hand was still cuffed to the bed.

"Oh uh I'm sorry!" She squealed, gripping her clipboard so tight her knuckles turned white.  
"I messed up again I can't believe myself!"

Nate could obviously tell Janet was newly employed, he questioned the motives of the person putting her in charge of himself, she honestly seemed more fitted to be helping Grandmas who'd tripped then a recovering orphan.

"It's fine, can you please tell me what happened" He said coldly, becoming slightly more aggravated.

"Uh ok" Janet said, scanning the crime scene report.  
"Are you ok with me reading this?" She spoke nervously after eyeing the contents.

"Yes" Was Nate's simple reply, he was curious to hear what had happened that he couldn't remember, and why they felt the need to restrain him this way.

"Well ok then" she said timidly, as she cleared her throat and began to read.

" _Overview of the Case, On December the 13th 1998, 29 year old female Darlene River and her husband Devon River 30 years of age, were allegedly arguing while 4 year old son Nate River resided in an upstairs bedroom. Later that night, police were called to the area by witness Robert Alan, who stated he had heard screams from the neighbouring house. Police arrived at the scene to discover Darlene's body, brutally stabbed in the neck an estimated 4 times. The women was pregnant at the time, and though the baby is alive currently, it is unlikely for the child to survive due to Darlene's landing on her stomach. Another gruesome sight was seen on the houses second level, as Devon Rivers body was discovered, having being shot 7 times to the head. The man was decidedly killed by his son, previously mentioned Nate River, who at police's arrival had repeatedly shot the man until the gun had run out of bullets. The child then threatened to shoot the police, before having to be restrained and put under a small dose of halothane to induce sleep upon the panicked child. Darlene River's murder is firmly believed to be caused by Devon River, as a bloodied knife had been found clutched in his hand. Though this is mainly definitive evidence, it has yet to be fully confirmed, and police haven't completely disregarded the possibility of another suspect. Devon's murder, caused by Nate River, is believed to be an act of self defence and will not be charged._ "

Janet shifted her sight of the clipboard before her and glanced at her patient, who was shuddering, wide eyed and shaking after hearing the report. Everything had made sense until the details of his fathers death had been revealed to him.

"7 times" He whispered, his voice trembling and unstable.  
"There must be some mistake" he spoke, raising in volume as he met eyes with the nurse, surprised and worried at his reaction.  
"I only shot him once"

Janet witnessed Nate shake his head in disbelief and for a brief moment, she thought she heard a sniffle, before he once again locked eyes with her and spoke in a low and quivering voice.

"There has to be a mistake"

She felt angered at herself for making such a stupid decision. What was she thinking reading out a crime report of an obviously mentally unstable patient's most recent trauma. Even if he had convinced her he would be ok.

"T- There isn't any mistake" she stuttered, her freckled face lined with worry.

"I know for sure, one of the officers there is a good friend of mine, he told me you were sobbing and screaming threats that you would kill everybody there, while pointing an empty gun at them"

Nate remained silent and expressionless, but Janet could tell he was still distraught and confused about the events he had endured.

"It's very common for people to forget parts of trauma they've been through, especially your age, you probably just had a panic attack" she continued, a small smile forcefully grew at the corners of her mouth.

Janet felt she was going to have a panic attack talking with this strange little kid. A sudden realisation came across her as she realised his hands were still tied to the bed, as he was believed to be a violent patient after what had been seen of his behaviour that previous night.

She quickly unlocked the shackles, muttering a quick sorry as she freed his hands. She was surprised to see the first thing he did was bury his head in his arms and begin trembling immensely.

Janet was tempted to embrace him in a warm hug and convince him everything would be alright, but after he had recoiled at her offer of comfort the first time, she resided with helplessly watching his breakdown with empathy.

Nate somewhat appreciated Janet's efforts to ease his trauma, but at the moment, all he wanted was to be left alone with his thoughts. He already despised the hospital, it was a sad place, more so then his previous location. It was full of misery and death, as much as they attempted to hide it. Nate could almost feel what small amount of confidence he had before, slowly wither and die.

As much Janet had attempted to convince him it was simply a panic attack he'd experienced, he had a strong belief that it was something much more serious. Nate remembered the distinct feeling of losing consciousness, that he could remember very clearly.

Realising him and Janet had been sitting in silence for a few tense minutes, Nate decided to acknowledge her appearance once again when he remembered something he had heard her read from the report.

"Is Mihael still alive?" He said quietly, so much so the nurse almost missed the few words he'd uttered.

Quickly realising he was talking about his baby brother, Janet responded immediately.

"He was the last time I checked but..." She trailed off, a look of sorrow placed upon her face.

Nate found himself slightly infuriated by Janet yet again. If she wanted to say his brother was surely going to die she should just spit it out and spare him any amount of hope. He wanted to tell her this, but simply nodded instead, remembering something else since his arrival in the hospital.

"My arm..." He spoke softly, looking at the cast with a grimace.

"Oh, uh yes, we discovered you had a large amount of serious injuries ranging from days to weeks old" she said, again reading from her clipboard.

Nate remained silent. He hadn't realised his Fathers beatings had been so severe to result in a broken arm and various other scars.

Janet looked uncomfortable but proceeding in asking a question she was dreading to hear the answer of.

"Can you tell us how you got these injuries"  
she said nervously, biting her lip and darting her eyes. She already had a good idea what had caused them, as well as everybody else involved in the case knew.

"It was my father"  
Nate replied stiffly. Devon was the only person he felt no compassion for, the only person he truly wished would burn in hell.

Janet nodded, expecting the outcome, but still taking the information graciously and sneakily scribbled a few notes down.

Each of them delved into a peaceful silence, as they both though about their options from this point forward.

Nate was certainty the strangest patient, no, person Janet had ever met in her life. It was extraordinary that someone could posses such intelligence at his young age, especially having grown up in such a broken environment.

Nate was also deep in thought, not so much about his recent company, but about the future. What would happen now? He couldn't stay in a hospital forever, he would have to leave, most likely to an orphanage of some sorts. He inwardly grimaced, especially knowing no one would be willing to adopt a child as strange as himself.

Janet broke the silence, as tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear and spoke,

"It's night time, but if you're hungry we have dinner prepared" Though, as expected Nate slowly shook his head, having understandingly, no appetite after all that had transpired.

"Ok, you'd best be getting some sleep then" she said softly, standing from the chair and giving him a warm, though sympathetic smile.

Nate nodded, and she left the room, switching the lights off and plunging the room into complete darkness.

As comfy as the bed provided was, in contrast to his old tattered and dusty one, Nate felt a somewhat sinister presence nagging at the back of his mind. Not so much a thought, but something else entirely.

Every time he attempted to drift into a much needed sleep, he felt distracted and slightly frightened. It was unnervingly similar to what he'd felt the night before.

He squeezed his eyes shut, his fists clenched and his heart constricted.

His mind plunged into the depths of his sub conscious, and when his eyes opened again,

They shone a distinct blue.

 **AN/**

 **:D**


	4. Realisation

**AN/**  
 **So Mello is finally in control, what will he do now? My guess. Steal some chocolate XD But in all seriousness let me clear some stuff up. When I talk about his eyes turning blue, I don't mean they actually change colour, it's more similar to how in the show their hair and eye colour change in some scenes to show which side their really on.**

 **Also thank you _mihael-and-mail_ for noticing the date of Mello's appearance, I was hoping someone would realise that Of course I'm thanking everyone who reviews consistently as well which I love so so much!**  
 **So thanks _Carely-Carley-Carley_ and _sallycoombs_ , it's very much appreciated. And last of all the _guest_ who gave a suggestion, I'm still deciding the Wammy's prospect of the story, so I'll defiantly take your idea into consideration. Thank you not only just to these people, but everyone who reviewed in general. Hearing comments like these really just put a smile on my face y'know**

 **I'd also like to mention something else real quick so PLEASE READ! I'm currently writing another story with my friend on a joint account. It is a Death Note Halloween special starring Light, L, Near and Mello as Halloween spirits. 4 other human characters will be involved as well. It hasn't really gotten much attention yet, so please check it out! The story name is "Halloween Spirits AU" and the account** **name is Kykee. We both worked really hard on the first chapter and hope to get the next out relatively soon so please check it out**

 **With that out of the way, Onwards with the feels- I mean story!**

A small figure sat upright in the hospital bed. His face body rigid with fright and his expression conflicted and confused as he observed his surroundings.

"Where am I?" He whispered, feeling the soft bed sheet fabric in his hands. What was he doing in this place? Where was his house? The police? His Fathers pitiful corpse?

The child couldn't help the small grin that pulled at his mouth at the last question. Nothing in his life had felt more rewarding then killing that sorry excuse for a human being, he only wished there had been more bullets loaded to wound him with.

It was then that the boy was hit with a realisation.  
"Who am I?"

The question seemed simple at first, an easy answer, but when he searched his mind for an identity to call himself, he found none. All he knew was that he was a child that had recently witnessed the death of one parent, and killed the other in an act of self defence.

Though, when he tried to remember anything but the incident, his mind came up blank. The child's only memories had occurred after he'd pulled that trigger.

He quietly pulled the bed sheets aside, and slipped off the bed, feet meeting the ground with a soft thud.

The entire building appeared quiet apart from the silent sound of footsteps as the figure made his way to the door, and opened it with a dull creak.

He was in a hospital, the boy could deduce that much. It seemed that this particular section of the building was dark with the lights switched off, no doubt to not disturb those who were sleeping. His eyes quickly adjusted to the light as he sneaked around the long narrow hallways.

He wasn't entirely sure why he was even doing this, all he knew is that he wasn't going back to the room until he had answers. The child spotted a creak of light emitting from the corners of a large, somewhat important looking door. Peering through the cracks, he could make out three people dressed in strange looking blue aprons and surgical masks, huddled around something wrapped in a blanket.

"We tried everything we could, it was too late though"  
The boy's interest was suddenly peaked, he held his ear to the door and tried to make sense of the muffled words.

"It's such a tragedy really, I heard his brother isn't doing too well either."  
'A brother?' The child though to himself, suddenly immerse with ideas and theories as to what he was witnessing. He didn't have time to analyse this new information though, as the doctors inside continued talking.

"Yes, I believe he said his name was Mihael, it hasn't been recorded though, the mother must have been planning to deliver the baby herself"

Mihael... Something about that name sounded familiar to the boy, he liked it. Until I learn my actual name, I'll call myself that, He thought to himself, feeling oddly content with his decision.

"Isn't Nate in your care Janet?"

"Yeah, he's a strange little guy. He's always so emotionless, if I hadn't known better I would have thought he didn't care at all"

"Perhaps it's just his own way of dealing with grief"

"That's true, I'll have to remember to talk to Aiden about his odd behaviour, he apparently didn't remember anything after pulling the trigger"

"Really? That's strange"

"I know, I just hope it doesn't mean anything bad..."

Mihael eventually pulled away from the door, something told him he wasn't supposed to hear these things, maybe it was that annoying thing that seemed to constantly hover in the back of his mind, whatever it was.

He was just about to return to his temporary bed room when he heard the door knob being twisted open behind him.

With no time to think, Mihael ran in the direction he'd been in, feeling incredibly lucky to have remembered his room number, he quickly located the door and swung it open. Rushing inside and scrambling into bed, pulling the covers over him.

It was only moments later when he heard the door open once more.  
His whole body went rigid, as stayed completely still, and pretended to be sleeping. Mihael felt eyes linger on him for a brief moment, until the intruder, satisfied quietly closed the door, as whoever it was had simply checked on him.

Mihael felt an increasing pain in his arm, and realised he had just crash landed on top of it. Of course it had to be the broken one. He hissed in pain before adjusting into a more comfortable position.

He couldn't help but glance the large clock hanging on the wall, the time read 2:00am, meaning he still had time to rest. It was hard to fall asleep with that with that constant presence forever in the back of his mind, but he felt it was somewhat weaker then when he'd first awoken, allowing him to close him eyes and fall into a deep slumber.

Janet got around three hours of sleep that night. Hearing the alarm ring in her ears, she reluctantly opened her eyes and sluggishly pulled herself out of bed. She not looking forward to work today, especially because of the bad news she would have to inform her patient.

She might as well have stayed in the hospital for the amount of time she had once arriving home. Downing a cup of coffee and stuffing a slice of bread in her mouth as breakfast, Janet changed into her uniform, partly brushed her teeth, and tried to appear less sleep deprived then she felt.

Janet felt like a school girl as she rushed out of her house, hastily locked the door behind her and muttering incoherently something about being late. Once on the road and a hold of the wheel, she put her best efforts into not falling asleep while driving in the busy street.

Finally arriving at her workplace, she half walked, half staggered into the building, while calling the occasional hello to her fellow co-workers. She walked the seemingly endless corridors before arriving at room 502, the room of her patient, Nate River. Janet attempted to calm her jitteriness nerves by taking a deep breath before grasping the door handle, and gently twisting it open.

He was already awake, she saw, back hunched and his eyes wide as if he were deep in thought. Nate looked to her as she entered, an expression on confusion crossed his face when she took a seat next to him. She felt just as nervous as she had first met him, even more so with the information she had learned last night. Before she even had time to open her mouth, the child spoke.

"Who are you?"

Janet blinked, confused and slightly disturbed.

"J-Janet" she stuttered, growing more frantic." I talked to you yesterday, remember?"  
The boy frowned and slowly shook his head, "I don't remember you" he said bluntly, giving her a hard glare. Janet's eyes widened, as she came to the logical conclusion that his apparent amnesia had gotten worse over the night.  
"How much do you remember then?" She inquired, determined to receive some answers. The child took a moment to think about his answer before simply replying.

"I can't tell you"

She frowned slightly, "Why not?"

"I don't trust you"

Janet felt a stab of sorrow pierce her heart, Nate had been emotionally lacking the first time she'd seen him, but now he was acting completely different, almost cruel. She nervously bit her lip and attempted to regain her posture.

"If your talking about the... Accident, I already know, and once again I'm sorry for your loss" She spoke, he voice quivered slightly as she tried to remain professional. Nate didn't seem phased, he instead simply looked to her, his grey eyes looking cold and different from the ones she'd seen last.

"Why are you here? When can I leave?" He muttered, staring her defiantly in the eyes.  
"W-Well I actually have news" Janet spluttered, averting her eyes, before gulping and continuing "Bad news..."  
Those sharp unforgiving eyes relented for a moment, almost showing a sign of weakness and fear, before the cold look returned once more and he spoke,  
"Tell me"

Janet took another deep breath, this is what she had been fearing.  
"Your brother Mihael died last night, it was inevitable" she said sadly, "I really am sorry, there was nothing we could do." She watched as Nate's eyes widened, as if just realising something, becoming completely tense and almost looked grief stricken.

This was a completely normal reaction, Janet convinced herself, but couldn't help feel something was defiantly off about it. She honestly wasn't sure how to deal with this situation, she still had more unfortunate news to inform the boy, but didn't know how to approach the second devastating piece of information.

Janet waited, before speaking again. "There's more bad news I'm afraid" she said softly, not wanting to invoke the child. Nate had already looked distraught after hearing the words, simply nodding for her to continue.

"I talked to doctor Aiden about your amnesia and other details of our first meetings, and they lined with symptoms of a serious disorder..." She trailed off, seeing the child's horrified expression and feeling incredibly guilty to be telling him such things.  
"It's called Multiple Personality Disorder, it- it means you could possibly have one or more entirely separate beings trapped in your mind"  
Nate still hadn't replied, his eyes were wide as he stared seemingly at nothing, as he processed the information.

"O-Of course it isn't certain" Janet stuttered, desperately wanting to break her patient's devastated state. "It would just explain why you couldn't remember anything after firing the bullet" she continued.

"People develop this disorder as a defence mechanism, their minds subconsciously create another separate, more dominant mind to protect themselves."

Nate's head was bowed, his expression unreadable, before his figure began to shake and tremble. "Nate?" She asked fearfully, feeling useless as she could only watch her patient's emotions shatter before her.

He at last raised his head, and for a second, she was sure his grey eyes shone blue.

"My names not Nate" he spoke, voice trembling.

Janet's whole world seemed to slow down as she came to a realisation. She felt like such an idiot for not seeing it earlier. She wasn't talking to Nate, but another person entirely.

Mihael's entire world was crumbling.

Another personality? Was that what he was? A disorder? A pest? Second best? Second place?

Before he could realise his own actions, he had thrown aside the covers, jumped off the bed. And ran.

Janet could barely process the situation, as the child in her care, fled from the room. She stood immediately, attempting to grab his arm as he ran past her, but missed and only grasping at air. She became hysterical as she called for backup like she was a member of the police.

Hospital workers appeared all over, all attempting to catch the child. Mihael didn't stop running, not when people yelled at him to come back, not when tears started to run down his face.

The exit was so close in reach, just a few more seconds and he would be free. Free from walls, free from lies, those people don't know what their talking about, he tried to convince himself. He was his own person, not some unwanted addition. He reached the door to his exit and grasped the handle, ready to yank it open when a hand pulled him back.

He turned to see himself staring into brown eyes, terrified and distant, yet trying to stay calm. It was Janet.

"Please, I know your scared and confused but we can help you!" She cried, staring into him, watching as more tears erupted.  
"You and Nate can both co exist, we'll make sure of it, just please stay!"

Mihael watched as more employees bean to catch up, fast. He had to make his decision now. Looking back and forth between those pleading eyes and the outside world, the last of his tears dried, and he was filled with anger. Giving Janet one last look, he, with one powerful shove, sent her sprawling and ran into the streets.

Mihael didn't look back once. His mind was made. Bystanders around him looked confused, some yelled at him, others tried to catch him. Filled with adrenaline he surpassed all attempts. The hospital grew further away in sight, as did the shouting, but it wasn't close to far enough.

He suddenly cried out in pain, as a stitched wound on his ankle was reopened. Blood began pumping from his leg, lots of it. Mihael clenched his teeth, barely able to maintain coherent thoughts. His mind was dizzy, and his leg burned, but he wouldn't stop running, he couldn't stop running.

Making a sharp turn, finding himself in an alleyway. His heart was pounding as he heard the sound of thudding footsteps. There was a dead end, but that wouldn't stop him. The wall was constructed clumsily, with many ridges covering it's surface. It was climbable, barely. The broken arm was a problem, Mihael attempted pulling himself over the wall with one hand but it simply wasn't possible.

He became more and more frustrated and panicked as the footsteps and screaming grew louder. He had little time, there was no way he was ever going back to that hell hole. His mind worked a mile a minute, spotting a broken bottle in a heap of trash, he swiftly picked up a shard of glass, and stabbed at his cast. The sharp edge was cutting into his hand as he attempted to tear the cast off but he didn't care, there was no time.

The cast eventually relented, as he tore the last of it and casting it aside. He finally had two free arms now, and just in time, as the people in his pursuit came into view. Mihael began climbing, he winced in pain every time his broken arm was in use, but he wouldn't stop, not until he was sure he'd never see that hospital again. They were wrong, they had to be.

Reaching the top, he hauled himself over, landing on the ground below. His bones ached, but he wasted no time in running once more. He smirked as he heard the people reach the wall, that would slow them down, he thought to himself. Mihael made many sudden swerves and turns, determined to lose his pursuers in the mass of towering buildings.

He knew there was only so much distance he could place between them on foot, he needed some sort of transport, but that could wait until he at least get a breath of air into his tired lungs.

Mihael found himself hidden in the shadows under a large bridge, finally allowing himself to breathe. The adrenaline began wearing off, and he found himself in incredible pain, more so then before. He finally brought himself to see the damage that had been dealt to his ankle. His eyes widened, it was worse then he has first thought. The tear had grown larger, and it continued to bleed relentlessly. His entire leg was covered in a thick layer of freshly shed blood.

The pain was unbearable, and the first Mihael had really experienced. As much as he refused to believe he was some kid's additional personality, he knew deep down it was true. He realised now that constant presence was now, the original personality, Nate was the name that nurse had called him by.

It wasn't a good time to be thinking about these things, he decided. When Nate resurfaced again, he would surely go back to the hospital, he needed to make sure that wouldn't be possible.

The sky was clouded, it was most likely due to rain soon. Good, Mihael thought, maybe it can wash away the trail of blood he'd left, while it was still fresh. He had to get away from here, there were already people looking for him, and chances are once word got out to the public, they would all be keeping a close eye out for him too. He wasn't exactly hard to spot, wearing a light blue hospital gown, the edges stained red.

From now on, everybody was his enemy, which was a bad thing seeing as he was depending on the fact that someone would give him a ride. It didn't matter where too, as long as it was far, far away. Mihael knew it was time to leave, but every time he attempted to even stand, a sharp pain would immediately flare, and the wound would tear more so then it already had.

He was struck with an immense feeling of frustration, he was no doctor, he had no idea how to care for a cut as bad as this. He eventually came the decision to tear a small strip from his gown to wrap around it. The fabric tore easily, as the material was thick, but weak. The cloth was immediately soaked with blood at contact, but Mihael decided it would do, tying it to his ankle.

It hadn't exactly done much, but at least now he could move without risk of the injury becoming more severe. He then turned his attention to his left hand, his broken one, which was a big problem because in the time Mihael had been conscious he had come to the conclusion he was left handed. This would make it difficult to do many normally simple actions, such as waving for a cab.

He sighed, things sure weren't going his way today. Mihael was feeling faint from the large mount of blood he'd just lost, but managed the energy to stand and take his first steps from underneath the bridge. He was immediately extremely cautious, people were looking for him, and he had no possible way to recognise them or know who they were.

This led him too imagine the extent his pursuers would go in order to find him. He knew nothing of his other half, and what impact he'd made on the world. Surely if he remained in hiding for a couple months they would give up. After all, why would anyone care about orphaned four year old child? He didn't know if anybody would give a dahm about Nate's absence, but he knew for certain nobody would miss himself.

The neighbourhood he was in, he discovered was extremely sketchy and all around colourless. Mihael made sure to stay hidden behind buildings, surrounded by shadows, even though this area seemed mainly deserted. He noticed movement in the corner of his eye, and turned to see a cat, with dirty orange fur and wide fearful blue eyes. The animal was so skinny, it's ribs were visible through indents in the flesh.

Just as soon as it had appeared, it ran off, disappearing behind a building corner. Mihael almost felt disappointed, the cat had been the best company he'd had all day. Suddenly, the sound of human voices met his ears, growing louder the more steps he took. Mihael made sure to stay completely hidden before looking to see the source of the noise.

Police cars had surrounded a sorry excuse for a home, cracked windows, a sloping roof and paint peeling. Mihael stared at the disgraceful hovel, feeling a sense of familiarity. He stared at the house, wide eyed and deep in thought. The place was crawling with police officers, he had to leave, now.

The presence in the back his head seemed to grow stronger. Mihael could almost hear another being's thoughts invade his mind, but they grew dimmer, as he gave the home one last look,

And continued running.

 **AN/**  
 **Holy crud was this chapter fun to write! I'm really glad to finally show some more action. I originally had so much more planned to happen, but it ended up being to long, so I decided to split the chapter into two. The next will be out next week So now Mihael is on the streets, how will Nate react when he resurfaces? Seeing as though he has no idea what Multiple Personality Disorder even is at this point. Also sorry for killing Mihael (the baby) off _readingpower_ , it had to be done...)**

 **Also I will be changing the rating to T, because the story has become more gory then I originally expected.**

 **Will Janet return? Maybe, who knows! I don't even know myself! Find out next time on Two Faced! (God I sound like a fricken Digimon narrator XD)**


	5. Rain

AN/  
I am so sorry all my followers D:  
I know it's been ages since I updated this story, but I have a very good excuse! I think... Anyway, I basically started watched FullMetal Alchemist, both series, and if you've ever watched it, which all of you probably have, you can understand that it basically consumed my life for a good while. Defiantly expect to see me write some fanfics for it, because it is probably my new favourite anime, not that I don't still adore DeathNote.

I'll try my very best to continue updating every week, however it's that time of the year when school is coming to a close and there's a crap load of tests and homework so... That gonna suck.

-

The sky was thundering, and rain cascaded down. Mihael winced as his cuts stung in contact with the water. After a few hours of walking, his entire body ached and a pit had grown in his stomach after not having eaten anything since the day this whole mess happened. He was cold and shivering, drenched to the bone. The child wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to create some form of heat.

Though he wanted nothing more then to curl up and fall asleep, Mihael continued walking barefoot throughout alleyways, having his feet cut in multiple instances by the shattered beer bottles that seemed to decorate each alleyway. Every so often a police car would roll down the road, and Mihael would quickly scramble into hiding. He was so sick of this routine, all he wanted was to close his eyes and let a sweet slumber embrace him, but he continued his journey knowing that was not an option.

It was most likely that he if slept now, Nate would wake instead of him, and Mihael couldn't have that happen, not yet at least. He wasn't far enough from the hospital, and there were still people looking for him.

He felt ready to collapse there on the street when a black car drove beside him, coming to a sudden halt. Immediate panic rose inside Mihael, as he prepared to make a run for it.

He had only taken a single step when he heard a voice call out to him.  
"Wait,"  
The man had to shout to be heard over the deafening rain  
Mihael's legs turned to stone as he averted his eyes to the ground. Great, I've been caught, but perhaps I can out run him, the boy thought, turning his head in the direction of which the voice had called out.

An older man, around his mid thirty's resided in the black vehicle, lounging against the wheeled down car window, a cigar hanging from his mouth. His hair, long and tied in a short ponytail was a maroon colour, and his eyes were a dark cloudy blue. His chin was covered in a messy stubble and his skin was very tan. The man's attire consisted of a worn down turtleneck sweater that seemed to stretch infinitely over his body, baggy trousers, and a red and white beaded rosary hanging proudly from his neck.

There was a short pause between the two. Mihael knew this man was most likely going to take him back to the hospital, that is, if he could catch him. The child swiftly turned once more in preparation to run, before a hand reached from the car and grabbed him roughly by collar.

"Hey, I said wait didn't I?"  
The man for his odd appearance seemed strangely polite as he released his grip on the boy, trusting him not to dash like he had before. Mihael gave him a harsh glare, but stood rooted to the ground. The man blew a few puffs of smoke, and gave crooked smile.

"Want a lift?"  
Mihael narrowed his eyes in surprise and distaste, but none the less gave a short stiff nod. The mans face seemed to brighten in response as he allowed the child access to the car seat next to him. He knew full well it was a bad idea to be getting into a strangers car, but Mihael felt he couldn't walk any longer. If the man even attempted to take him back to the hospital he would not hesitate to threaten and use his original personality as a hostage.

With these thoughts in mind, Mihael clambered onto the seat, simply glad to rest his aching limbs. He avoided eye contact with the man, making it clear he didn't want a conversation, but he took no notice.  
"So where do you want to go?" He spoke, starting the engine and causing the whole vehicle to shudder in response.  
"Just take me as far away as possible in that direction." Mihael answered with a stern expression, pointing a finger at the road before them.

"Ok, but Why?" He questioned as the car came to motion, the window wipers working furiously to rid the screen of water.

"You got a story kid?"  
"Nothing I'd be willing to tell you" Mihael snapped angrily, staring out the window with his fists clenched.

He was surprised to see the man chuckle as he blew from his cigar, filling the car with smoke.  
"What about a name? You got one of those?"

Mihael sought for a response, he considered simply not answering at all.  
He had decided to call himself Mihael the night before, but now that he had learned it was the name of his deceased younger brother, was it really right to call himself that?

No. That was Nate's brother, not his own, and he had every right to call himself that.

"Mihael."

The man grinned, "Nice to know, I'm Alex"

Mihael frowned slightly, before turning to face the window once more and watch as the rain fell hard against the screen. Alex ignored these actions and continued to speak with the boy,

"Is your hair dyed?" He asked, sneaking a glance at the child once more.

"No." Mihael replied bluntly,  
At least I think it isn't, he thought

"Why would you think that?" He continued, turning to the man with a cold gaze.

"It's white"

Mihael's eyes narrowed, "No it isn't" he said, mumbling

Alex simply smiled, eyes focused on the road.  
"Oh yeah? Well if it isn't white, what colour is it?"

"Any colour that's not white" he muttered in response.

The car slowed to a stop as they arrived at a red light. Alex turned to the boy, who was refusing to make eye contact. The man sighed heavily in an attempt to grab his attention. It didn't work. Mihael's eyes were glued to the window, with a scowl firmly set upon his face.

He was grateful for the comfort the vehicle offered compared to that of the freezing outside weather, but it don't mean he was going to show it. Now that the sound of the torrential rain was muffled by the vehicle walls, Mihael was able to put his mind to work once more.

Once he was far enough, he'd request to be let out of the car.  
From there he'd just have too... Crap.

What was he going to do once the car ride ended? Was he really prepared to live on the streets? Before he knew it Mihael's hands were clenched and trembling. There was no way he was turning back now, he needed to stop having doubts.

"Is there a pen and paper in here I can use?"

Alex nodded, and with one hand on the wheel gestured to small compartment to the child's right.  
"There's probably some in there, you gonna write a letter?

"You could say that" Mihael muttered in reply, searching for the stationary, before landing his hands on a chewed up pen and crumpled paper.  
It would do.

His shaking hands grasped the pen tightly, he was left handed, though that was the arm which was broken. Just my luck, he thought to himself. The letter would only be short anyway, Nate would just have to make do with some messy hand writing.

To Nate, I can hurt you easily and will if you go back or tell anybody. I know everything, he wrote, reading each sentence in his mind and wondering how to phrase the next line.

Should he tell Nate who he is? He would be very confused when he woke up, perhaps he deserved to know? Then again, Mihael wasn't ready to deal with the consequences when that news reached his other personality.

He had originally planned on the letter being longer, but Mihael decided that would do. It got the point across, if Nate tried to go back he'd injure himself more so then he already was. Mihael was prepared to feel the pain, but was he?  
These thoughts bought a small grin to his pale face as he imagined Nate awakening to find his arms bloodied and covered in cuts. Satisfied with the message written, he folded the paper and continued to hold it tightly. Now, when Nate took over he'd be prepared.

"You finished your letter?" Alex asked, swerving the vehicle recklessly on the wet road.  
"Who's it for? A friend? Family?"

"Neither." Mihael replied through gritted teeth, as his gripped the paper with a cold piercing look in those big grey eyes. Alex chuckled, and Mihael felt a growing fury against the man, why could he never react properly?

"Your a polite one aren't you?

The boy didn't reply, trying to calm his strong urge to inflict pain upon the older man.

"Why are you giving me a lift?" Mihael finally spoke after twenty minutes of silence between the two.

Alex, surprised by the child's sudden speaking, let the cigar hang from his mouth, dangerously close to the woollen car seat.

"What do you mean by that?  
For once he wasn't wearing that idiotic grin.

"Why are you helping me? Why should you care about me at all?"  
The man sighed and gave the boy a calm look.

"I see a injured kid staggering around in the pouring rain and decide to give him a ride, it's common human decency."

Mihael looked to the ground, a frown creasing across his face.  
"You got a lot to learn, but you are very young after all."

A small motion caught Mihael's eye as Alex gave a subtle reach to the rosary around his neck and gently felt the cross's surface.

"I suppose... In a way, I was also trying to make up for my sins."  
Confusion enveloped the young boy as possibilities ran through his mind as to what this new word could mean.

"Sins? What are those?"  
The man didn't reply immediately, his dark blue eyes focused on the road as his mouth twisted in a grimace.

"Bad things. Bad things people have done."

Alex wasn't smiling anymore, but for some reason it wasn't satisfying like Mihael had hoped.  
"Have you noticed the tattoo on my left hand?"  
Mihael directed his sight towards the hand he'd mentioned, the one gripping the rosary.

"Maria." He read the name tattooed onto the skin. He didn't need to ask who Maria was, as Alex had already continued talking.

"Maria was the woman I loved, the women I married, and the women who abandoned me with a baby."

Mihael blinked in surprise, honestly not expecting the man to share such a private story with him. Alex wasn't finished yet, as his gaze hardened and his eyes became full of hate.

"We'd been together for two years, but as soon as the baby was born she wanted nothing more to deal with me."

His grasp on the rosary tightened as he spoke these words, Mihael noticed him take his eyes of the road for a moment to glance vengefully at the name tattooed on his hand.

"I was a wreak. I had no money, no friends and no supporting family. I was barely able to take care of myself, let alone a kid, so... So I..." His hands shook, and his grip loosened, the fiery look in his eyes was doused, leaving soulless heartbroken blue orbs in it's wake.

"I left the kid at a random house and ran."

Everything went silent, the only sound was the muffled pitter patter of the rain as it cascaded outside. Mihael didn't know what to think of the whole situation, why had Alex decided to tell him this? Grown ups are so strange, he thought to himself as he watched the older man drive, an solemn expression plastered on his face. It was then that his lips twisted into a weak smile.

"I've told you my story, now I'd like some answers of my own,"

Mihael looked surprised as the man lifted his bowed head and seemed content in his decision to share his story.

"Where did you come from? Where are you going? Where are your parents? And how did you get those injuries?

Mihael gave an exasperated sigh, before grinning for the first time he'd entered the vehicle. "That hardly seems fair, I only asked you one question."

The man chuckled, "But I answered more then you asked."

Mihael sighed again,  
"There's nothing to know, I'm just a lost kid trying to get home."

"Do you think I'm going to fall for that? I'm not stupid you know." His expression turned serious as Alex turned to face Mihael.

"Tell me what happened to you, I think that's equal exchange for a ride, right?"

The paper in Mihael's clutched hand became crumpled as faced the ground, pondering whether he should trust the man with all he'd seen. He knew the car ride couldn't last much longer, as he could feel Nate's presence consume his mind. It would be very soon that he re-surface, and Mihael didn't want to still be in Alex's company when that happened.

"I escaped from a hospital, as you probably guessed," he said quietly, voice barely above a whisper. "I shouldn't be here, I'm not supposed to be here."  
He clenched his teeth as his expression turned cold once more.

"What do mean?" he questioned as he watched the child attempt to hide his tears.

"I'm a second personality, I... have something called Multiple Personality Disorder."

Mihael paused in time to see Alex's eyes widen. The car brakes screeched as he'd taken a sharp turn. He didn't wait for a reply.

"I don't want to say anything else."

Alex still looked shocked, but gave a slow nod in understanding. He disposed of the cigar he puffed smoke from so often.

"I need to get out of the car now."

Alex responded as asked and slowed the vehicle to a stop by a desolate street corner. Mihael stepped from the car, ready to run like he had the first time before a familiar hand held him back once more.

He turned, not sure of what to expect from the wild card, as he was surprised to feel the weight of a necklace around his neck.  
Alex had draped his rosary over his shoulders, he gave a warm smile at the boy as he abandoned his precious keepsake.

"For your own sins."

Mihael's expression brightened slightly, as he pulled himself from the older mans reach and fled.

Alex's voice called out behind him, growing smaller as distance was placed between them.

"Try to not get yourself killed!"

Mihael bit back a smile as he ran, feeling close to fainting. Once the man was gone from sight, he found an alleyway devoid of other people and hobbled his way into it. As soon as he was sure there was no one around, he finally gave into his injuries and collapsed on the hard concrete floor.

His body lay unmoving for hours, in cased in an un breakable slumber. It would be until the sun rose when the child began to twitch and awaken. The first thing Nate felt after regaining consciousness was pain. Unbearable pain. He immediately clasped his open wound, caked in dried blood and clenched his teeth in a desperate attempt not to scream. After recovering from the initial shock reality began to set in.

"Where am I?" he breathed, suddenly missing the comfort of the hospital bed he last remembered. Blinking his weary eyes and waiting for his vision to focus, he found himself in a dark run down alleyway. Nate gasped in pain as he tried to sit up, above all things confused at his sudden location. He was completely parched, immediately desiring even the slightest taste of water. All he felt at first was pain, now everything was numb with fear.

It was then when Nate realised there was something clenched tightly in his small white hands, a note of some sort? Perhaps there was something written that would explain this baffling situation. His trembling hands unfolded the creased paper carefully as he squinted his eyes at the small messy text.

"To Nate, I can easily hurt you and will if you go back or tell anybody. I know everything."  
His eyes widened after reading aloud the message. There were already so many questions he had, and this note only seemed to raise more. Whoever had left it hadn't revealed themselves, and Nate could only make wild assumptions as to who was the culprit. The only people who knew of the event was himself and the hospital staff, but he seriously doubted they were to blame. An excruciating migraine had already began forming as Nate tried piece together the mystery, as if it were a puzzle.

After further inspection of his reopened injuries, Nate noticed the cast that had covered his broken arm was missing, and was now disjointed and painful to move in the slightest. He was careful not to bend it as he began attempting to stand. His legs felt so thin and frail Nate was afraid they would snap like twigs at any moment. Using the alleyway wall to lean on, he began walking from the slums, determined to find any clue as to what was going on.

His whole body ached, and with each step he took his wounds would flare up with pain. To even escape the shadowy alleyway was a challenge for his horrifically weak body to handle. Where was he even supposed to go now? Nate thought to himself, his normally glazed over grey eyes wide and frightful. He couldn't talk to anyone, or return to the hospital, in fear of the consequences the leaver of the note would inflict on him. Was it possible he was watching him at this very moment?

These thoughts brought a shiver to his spine as his trembling legs took another few steps. Nate was afraid any more lethal attacks could very well leave him dead in this condition, especially since he wasn't even sure who or what he was supposed to scared of. The street he walked was mainly deserted, very few people roamed the street, and those who did would give him dirty looks as he passed by. Wherever he was, it was the farthest he's ever been from home, and was no where close to the hospital. Whoever had taken him away must have travelled a good while to get this far.

The more Nate walked, however the stores and streets became cleaner and more grand. More people began appearing, and more people gave him stares. Some asked him questions, whether he was ok, and where his parents were. Nate ignored everyone, knowing the risk of his pursuer finding out.  
His dark grey eyes suddenly widened at the sight of a familiar blend of colours. A police station, mere metres apart from him. Nate stood in shock for a moment, before realising the danger he was in at that moment.

Police officers weren't like simple civilians, they weren't going to give up trying to talk to him after a few attempts. They would question until the truth spilled out, and were sure to admit him to another hospital. The threat left in the note hung heavily in Nate's mind, knowing that if he was to inform the police of his situation he'd be as good as dead.

His thoughts were interrupted as a figure stepped outside the building. An man clothed in long dark trench coat and hat that shaded his face and identity. Nate quickly ducked behind a wall, hoping he hadn't been seen.  
No such luck.  
The man walked towards him in quick strides and Nate could only hide and hope he wouldn't be found, though doubting he would evade capture.

"I can still see you,"  
Nate froze and took a huge intake of air, trying to steady his rapid breathing and pounding heart. He voice was close by, and Nate could alreadymtell whoever it belonged too was older then he first expected.  
"Don't be frightened, I'm here to help."  
Nate knew he was in no position to even attempt escape, so he simply lowered his head in defeat as the man advanced. It didn't matter whether his intentions were good, anything this man did in effort to help Nate, would only end up hurting him.

Nate turned and was met with an old, but a kind and frail face, as light had reached from beneath the hat and left no shadows. he reached his hand out to the child, and, reluctantly, Nate held the newcomers hand and let him pull his bony body to it's feat.  
"My name is Watari, are you perhaps the boy Nate I've heard about?"  
Nate's expression darkened as his identity was exposed, surprised that news of his escape had reached so far.

"You can't take me back, I refuse, you can't force me."

Watari didn't appear phased by the child's words,  
"So you are him then, it's a relief that your okay, I'll be it only partly. You don't have to worry about going back to the hospital if it means that much to you, for the time being you can stay at my home, your wounds can be treated there."

Nate didn't reply at first, and instead averted his eyes to the ground.  
"I can't tell you anything."

"There's no need, I already know,"

There was a pause before Nate spoke again,  
"How much?"

"Just the basics, I work with the police you see, your Father had been a wanted criminal for quite some time."

Nate tried to think of a response, before his frail legs gave in and he found himself struggling to stand once more. Watari's wrinkled face furrowed in concern.

"Will you come with me? It's not far, please understand, you'll never survive out here."

The child looked up at the mans comforting presence and gave a hesitant, slow nod of the head, as Watari helped him to his feet once more. Nate couldn't help but let his eyes dart cautiously around the street corners, afraid of being followed.

Watari had been true to his word, as his house was not far. The house was huge and looked more like a mansion then a cottage like Watari had implied. It very much stood out from the rest of the buildings in the neighbourhood, as it towered over it's neighbouring homes. Once inside, Nate was immediately greeted by the sight of an old classical interior. Everything could only be described as one thing. Grand.

A warm thick blanket was draped around him and Nate graciously accepted the comfort it offered, taking a seat at one of the cushiony large armchairs. Watari was fast at work, suddenly darting to the kitchen and selecting a large number of ingredients from cupboards and placing them on the counter. He returned to Nate with a large glass of water of which he downed in seconds. As Watari cooked close by, a number of questions ate away at him.

"Are you by any chance Christian, Nate?"

An expression of confusion crept upon the young boy's face.  
"I don't think so, what does that mean?"

"Well it can become quite complicated, but the main idea is that Christian is a person who worships God."

"Oh," he replied, staring into the empty cup.  
"Why did you think I was Christian?"

"Usually those who wear a cross such as yours believe in Christ."

His eyes widened as he suddenly felt the weight of the rosary hanging from his neck. He held the cross in his hands and studied every subtle detail, this could possibly be a clue towards finding his kidnappers identity after all.  
Watari, noticing the heavy silence that had followed after his last words decided to peak his head through the doorway to check the younger boy.

Seeing him hold the cross with a frown he somewhat regretted mentioning the rosary at all.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, taking the seat next to him.

Nate looked like he was about to say something, but decided against it, shaking his head.

"No, I'm fine."

Watari could tell there was something bothering him, but didn't say anything, partly in fear of aggravating the child, as he'd heard he could be very violent from the case report.

Nate noticed the older man deep in thought and looked at him with curious eyes.  
"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really, I suppose... I'm just surprised by how calm you are"

Nate blinked in confusion,  
"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, your just different from what I expected, after all you don't seem like the kind of person to point a gun at police officers and escape a hospital."

The child froze as time seemed to slow down once more. What he said had to be impossible... Right? He had been taken from the hospital, was Watari seriously suggesting he managed to escape the hospital's staff and travel so far with no memory of it whatsoever?

"Are you alright?"

Nate gave a meek shake of the head.

"No... I'm not."

Neither person spoke for a small while, each delving into a realm if their own thoughts. The silence was ruptured by the sound of the oven timer ringing. Watari stood and exited the room, pulling trays of baked goods from the machine. He didn't waste time with icing the cakes, and quickly set them down on the small coffee table that centred the room.

"Can I ask why?" Watari asked softly in a low, calm voice.  
Nate looked to the ground and slowly let the paper crumpled in his hands be revealed, placing it delicately on the table surface. Watari picked the note up with interest and carefully unfolded it, quickly scanning the contents. After reading the small amount of text, he readjusted his glasses and began to analyse it carefully.

It was around twelve minutes later when Watari lowered the letter, having reached a conclusion, his expression was grave and serious.

"Please, can you tell me what shocked you earlier when I talked of your two outbursts?"

Nate sighed, knowing he had no choice but to inform this man of the truth.

"I can't recall doing either of those things, they happened when I was out of consciousness."

Watari nodded and looked to the paper again.

"May I ask one more question?"

"Yes."

"Are you left or right handed?"

"Right handed."

"...I see"

Watari, removing his glasses and placing them on the table, gave Nate a serious look.

"I've reached a conclusion,"

His light blue eyes locked on the child's emotionless face as he prepared to inform him of what he'd determined.

"I believe you have a second, more violent personality within you."

Nate's eyes glazed over as he stared at seemingly nothing, sub consciously clutching the rosary that hung around his neck.

"How is that possible?" he questioned, voice low and sharp.

"I myself am very knowledgable of mental disorders, I suppose you could say it's my line of work. On top of that, I am also a detective, and it's very likely that this letter was written by your own hand.

"How can you tell though?"  
Nate's voice rose in volume as millions of questions ran through his head.

"Your left arm is broken, right? If your second personality is left handed, it would explain why the message is written so messily. It lines up well with the rest of your story, seeing as though you cant remember ever doing the things stated in the case report."

Watari received no reply from the wide eyed boy, whose grip on the cross increased.

"You shouldn't worry about these things for now, you obviously can't stay here long, but I do have an idea of where you can go."

"You mean I'm not going back?" He asked quietly, refusing to meet his gaze.

"I'll call the hospital and tell them what happened, I'd also like to inform them of my theory unless they already know."

"When do I leave?"

"As early as possible, I'd say tomorrow if all goes as planned."

"...It's as easy as that?"

"I'd say so, is there anything you'd want to take from home with you?"

Nate paused, thinking back to his old house. The finger puppets he'd crafted, the puzzle he'd solved so often, and shook his head. This would be a new start, from this moment, he was a new person. No more tears, and no more smiles, they just got in the way after all.

"No. Can I ask where I'm going?"

Watari nodded, a thin smile appearing on his wrinkled face.

"A place called Wammy's House."

AN/  
So Nate finally discovers his Multiple Personality Disorder, or Dissociative Identity Disorder... I told really give a shit that they changed the name, this story doesn't take place in modern time after all. So what did you all think of Alex? Did I make him likeable? Also Im sorry if Watari was out f character, he doesn't really say much in the anime so it was hard to put him in a big and important conversation scene.

I also wanted to make it clear that even if the updates come less often, I will NOT abandon this story! I'm seeing it through to the end! After all it is my first and only successful fanfic. Even if I get side tracked with other fandoms, this fanfic will be completed, so no worries there.

What do you think will happen when Nate arrives at Wammy's? Who do you think he will meet first? Please tell me what you think! Feedback makes updates come quicker!

PLEASE REVEIW!


	6. Mad House

**AN/ Yeah... It's late... again... I'm sorry 0w0**  
 **Since you guys obviously don't care about my life I'll just get on with it. ALSO BTW THIS IS IMPORTANT PLEASE READ! Now I should have mentioned this earlier, but while this story is using the Death Note Drama concept, I'll be using the anime characters. So don't expect Near to get all overly cheery or Mello to become a stereotypical villain. Another VERY IMPORTANT DETAIL I NEED TO INFORM YOU ALL OF is that I've realised 4 is a ridiculously young age for Nate to be, so I'm going back and editing the previous chapters to change that. There's been no time skip, but from now on he is 7 (Also anybody like the new cover art? I've been meaning to replace that old shitty picture for a while XD)**

* * *

It was the following day of which Nate had met Watari and been introduced to the possibility of having a second personality. It wasn't so much a possibility now that the hospital staff had stated having the same idea, Nate just didn't like having to admit it to himself.

It was frightening to say the least, having to share his body with a completely separate mind, one that seemed to resent him considering the note he'd most likely left. Now that he knew of this disorder, Nate was able to recognise the familiar presence that ached constantly at the back of his mind as the other personality. It was an odd feeling, it almost felt like someone was always watching him, making Nate very uneasy most of the time.

He hasn't exactly had much time to think over the events of these past few days, leaving everything a messy blur he still trying to convince himself was actually happening. After he had eaten and his wounds moderately well tended too, Nate had been unable to fight back sleep, as he lay in an apparent spare bedroom as Watari had called it.

Since then he had learned that Wammy's House was an orphanage, as he'd expected, though Watari had gone in further detail. He explained how it was also an institution for intelligent young orphans, where they'd be trained to become the new L, who is apparently the world's greatest detective. Nate was at first surprised to hear that he was smart enough to be allowed there, he had always thought he was only a bit above average, but Watari told him otherwise.

* * *

"It's astounding really, I've never been able to have such a civil conversation with someone your age."

"You mean normal kids don't speak like this?"

"Definitely not, you've got a gift. I imagine you'll be able to surpass even some of the oldest children at Wammy's."

* * *

Now Nate was idly waiting in an office of some sort, staring at the ground as Watari and another man of around the same age discussed his inclusion. Wammy's hadn't exactly been the most welcoming place from what Nate had seen of it so far. While he hadn't known of any social interaction with anyone but his parents, the kids here seemed very strange. They all stared as Nate entered. Some gave genuine smiles, others glared, but they all had the same mad glint in their eyes.

Nate was snapped from his thoughts as Watari and the other elderly man turned to face him.

"Nate, this is Roger, I've informed him of everything, I have to leave now but he'll introduce you to the kids here and make you feel at home."

Roger was a rather sour looking man, but he, none the less gave Nate a friendly and somewhat sympathetic smile. Nate looked at Watari, he hadn't realised that his expression was one of sorrow. His mask had skipped again, and now Nate found himself enveloped in a warm hug.

He immediately stiffened, the only person to have ever hugged him was his mother, any other close contact he'd felt had always been some form of abuse. Nate would be lying if he said he hadn't felt upset when Watari had informed him he was leaving, after all, he had been the first person he could talk to on the same level for a while.

Watari eventually pulled from the hug, and Nate simply stared at the ground, not wanting the man to see his expression of hurt.

"I'm sorry, I have to work, but I will come visit occasionally."

Nate nodded, having still averted his eyes. He didn't once look up as the man footsteps turned, closing the door and fading into the distance.  
Roger looked up from his paper worked walked over to Nate, taking his tiny white hand and leading him out the door and into the long stretching hallways.

"Come on, lets get you patched up why don't we?"

It seemed to be class time, as there were very few students in sight. As Roger lead him towards the doctors office, where he'd get his cuts and broken arm properly tended to, Nate couldn't help but catch a glimpse at a score board of some sort. Watari had explained that students were classed according to test scores, and that the top two places were considered allegeable to become the new L. The writing was fairly large and Nate was able to make out a couple of names, one including simply 'Matt', who appeared to be the top student.

That's strange, Nate thought to himself. Why are there no last names?  
Roger having seemingly read his mind turned to the boy with a serious face.

"There's something I need to discuss with you, since there could possibly be people after your lives, every child at Wammy's must have an alias to protect their identity. Here we start anew, leaving behind any past with a new name and a new future."

Nate's expression didn't waver. He expected this, after all Watari had told him Wammy's would be a new start, it was only logical to dismiss any former identities when giving life another chance. His name... Nate, it wasn't one he particularly liked or disliked, he never payed any thought to it. In his opinion, names were simply titles given so people can be recognised and referred to. No, it wasn't the name he hated, but the very idea of them itself. They were necessary of course, but having one made him feel like a tool, and object for people to utilise to their liking.

"You have until tonight to have thought of one, until then you will be known as N, is that alright?"

Nate nodded, he honestly didn't care what anyone called him by anymore. Thinking of a new name, however would be somewhat challenging. If he were to hold this title for the rest of his life, it would at least have to be practical, though nothing simple or plain, and, for some strange reason, Nate didn't want to completely abandon his old self. He wanted this new name to remind him of what he used to be.

Whatever his new name would be, he had a whole day to decide on it. Eventually Nate found himself at the doctors office, which looked very alike to hospital room he was in last. Hopefully his other personality wouldn't awake and stir trouble in such a place. The doctor was a stern faced man with slick black hair, who kept asking questions without giving Nate time to answer. He frowned in disapproval at the condition of the wound, and kept lecturing Nate on how to properly dress a cut.

Nate was tempted to remind the man that it was not himself that had reopened the stitches and bandaged the injury, but wasn't able to get a single word in. Nate looked up to see Roger had left the room, soon after he winced as the doctor began to swab the open wound with disinfectant without warning.

"You're lucky Watari found you boy, otherwise these injuries would be long infected."

Nate glared, he hated how the man spoke with venom in his words, as if Nate was taking up his precious time and his life hinged of his approval to treat him.  
The doctor placed the bottle of disinfectant down after having finished layering the torn flesh with it, and selected a roll of bandages from a nearby cabinet. He continued to bombard the young boy with questions as he wound the fabric around the cut.

"How did you get this wound, boy?"

"I'd rather not say."

"I need to know, tell me now."

"Why though?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"It's simply to determine if there's anything else I may need to check for."

"No. You just like snooping on other people's secrets."

The mans face grew red with rage as he tied the bandage more tightly then allowed. To his annoyance the boy didn't flinch it show any sign of discomfort, and instead gave him a sharp disapproving glare.

"I hate little twerps like you, that go to any lengths to get on my bad side" he growled, his face contorting into an ugly scowl.

"Does this mean I'm not getting a lollipop?" Nate asked innocently, a small, sly grin pulling at his face. He hadn't planned on evoking the doctor, but seeing him struggle was quite fun, seeing as though he hadn't exactly been the kindest to Nate beforehand.

The man muttered a string of insults under his breath before indicating Nate to stand up, and lead him into another room. A large intimidating machine took up most of the area, causing Nate to wonder of it's purpose.

"It's an X-ray generator, I'm going to scan your arm and find out how bad the break is."

Nate looked at it with eyes widened with curiosity, never having heard of the contraption before.

"Lay your arm on this surface and keep it completely still until I give you permission to move it."

Nate did as the man asked, and after a few short minutes he was given the signal to move his arm freely again, as much as he was able to with the break. The doctor held the results of the test with clenched fists as his thin eyes read through the contents, his expression growing more hostile.

"Just as I thought! It's even worse then the last results! What were you doing? Climbing a god dahm tree?"

Nate remained silent, staring the older man down with eyes as sharp as daggers.

"Do I need to remind you I wasn't in control after leaving the hospital? Anything that caused my injuries to worsen is hardly my fault."

The doctor gave the child a glare, as he set the papers down on a nearby table surface.

"Of course, your other personality, I'll be sure to give it a talk whenever it resurfaces."

He then proceeded to sort through a medicine cabinet, picking out jars full of pills and reading their labels, before finally selecting the correct substance. He held out the bottle containing many tiny white tablets and Nate hesitantly took the bottle from the man he'd grown to hate.

"That there is medicine for your disorder, it won't get rid of the other personality, but it will subdue it for longer then usual. Be sure to take one twice a day in the morning and afternoon after eating."

Nate's large grey eyes studied the containers surface, squinting at the tiny text. He almost felt wrong about accepting this, after all, the other personality is essentially another human with emotions like himself, wouldn't it be wrong to restrain it from living?

"You can get out now, Roger will show you to your room."

Having being distracted from his thoughts, Nate looked up and, still holding the bottle of pills, walked to the exit.

"Oh and boy, don't think I'm going to forget your rudeness today, whenever you happen to get hurt again, I won't be willing to act as forgiving."

With that the door was shut, and Nate turned to see Roger in the hallway, walking towards him with quick long strides.

"Hello again Nate, how did it go?"

Nate gave him a dull look.  
"I think you need to hire a new doctor."

Roger gave the boy a surprised look, as if completely oblivious to the mans horrid personality.  
"Did Dr. Menchi give you any trouble? My apologies, I've told him to be more gentle with newcomers."

Nate refrained himself from rolling his eyes at the mans ignorance.  
"Something like that."

Roger cleared his throat and pulled out a single key from his pocket.  
"Anyway, this is your room key, it's room 99, I'll show you there now."

The white haired child gave a nod, as Roger began to lead him once again through the seemingly endless corridors.

"I should also mention that you have a roommate, I'm afraid there wasn't any other space left, and... he was the only person left to share a room with.

Nate looked at the man with a piercing gaze and simply replied,  
"It's fine, I don't mind."

"That's a relief... He goes by B or Backup, though he's at classes right now, you'll see him later, but until then I'll send another student to show around the place after you've settled in a bit.

Nate was about to give another nod when he spotted his new room ahead, the 99 clearly adorning the middle. The thing that stood out about it was that the door surface was riddled with holes, scratches and ominous red stains...

He heard Roger gulp and he handed the key over to the child, looking nervously at the condition of the door and afraid of Nate's reaction. Nate just stared, with no emotion felt about the area that appeared to be in pieces, as he accepted the keys from Roger's outstretched hands and stepped into the room.

The area was small and messy, two beds were situated in each half of the room, and it appeared that Backup had hastily shoved his belongings to the other side after hearing of his new room mate. His half was full of scattered empty jam jars and a frightening amount of knives carelessly spread across the floor.

"I'm very sorry about the condition of the dorm... I'm afraid Backup can be very violent, don't hesitate to inform me if he does anything too reckless."

Nate gave a slow nod as an expression of relief fell across Roger's face.  
"The student I sent to show you around should be here in around an hour, until then please make yourself at home."

With those words Roger turned to leave, before a voice stopped him.

"Wait."

He turned in surprise to see Nate had uttered the words with a blank, but serious face.

"Have you told anyone other then the doctor about my disorder?"

"N-No, it's entirely your decision whether you want others to know of your... condition."

Neither said anything as Nate shifted his gaze to the damaged floor.

"I don't want anybody to know, but what am I supposed to do when it resurfaces?"

Roger gave the boy who hid his expression a look of sorrow and desperation, but brightened slightly once remembering something that could improve their current situation.

"There has been another child with Multiple Personality Disorder at Wammy's House before you know."

Nate, surprised lifted his head and looked the older man in the eyes as he continued to listen.

"It was a long time ago, but I remember that he and his other five personalities were able to communicate with each other on an equal level."

The child didn't reply, shocked by this new information. How could it be possible to talk to a person who can only live while your not conscious?

"It started with notes, I believe. They wrote to each other and came to an agreement on times each of them could be in control and what not. They described what happened in the day to others so they knew what to expect, but I clearly remember them talking to each other out loud."

Roger gave the silent boy a small smile as he turned and walked from the room.

"I don't know how they did it, but perhaps you and your personality can also come to some sort of agreement."

With that, Roger had left, his words still echoing in Nate's mind.  
"A letter huh?" he murmured to himself. Remembering the threat he'd received written on paper from when he'd woken up in the streets, a ghost of a smile appeared on his pale thin lips.  
"A letter... Yeah, that could work."

A small desk covered with not surprisingly, more holes, cracks and red stains sat wedged in the corner between the two torn up beds. Nate took a seat at the creaky stool and searched for some pen and paper, eventually finding both in one of the desk drawers. He had a feeling whoever this insane room mate was, he wouldn't appreciate him taking and using his stationary, so Nate made a mental reminder to himself to return them to the exact place he'd found them.

It was only after the pen touched the paper that he realised he had no idea what to address it by, let alone what to actually say to his other personality.  
Realising he was wasting precious time, Nate simply wrote 'To Other Self' and began pondering on what to write after. Knowing life itself would become very difficult if they couldn't get along. Having a small idea of what tell his other personality, Nate began writing, still unsure and indecisive.

The pen moved quickly across the paper as the sentences flowed in a rhythmic motion, until at last at a few short minutes later Nate believed he had displayed all the information he wanted to portray. Picking the crumpled paper and holding it, he let his dull grey eyes study the writing to determine whether he had made any errors in conveying his message. Non surprisingly, there wasn't a single mistake.

To Other Self,  
I wish to be able to cooperate with you, please understand that it will be impossible to live anything resembling a normal life if we are unable to reach an agreement. In doing this, I will need to trust you not to do anything that will interfere or cause trouble. I will promise to not take any medication that will suppress you if you are able to fulfil these requirements. If these terms sound acceptable, tell me so in the space below.

Nate was about to sign his name at the end of the message, before remembering what Roger had told him before. A new name... That's right, he would have to decide on one soon.

There was a sudden quiet knock on the door, after muttering a faint 'Come in' the door opened to reveal a boy around twice Nate's own age with long untidy, light brown hair and distant green eyes that seemed to lack a soulful gaze. Over every other detail the first thing Nate noticed about him was his exposed neck, marred with ugly looking rope burns. He tried not to stare at them as the newcomer locked eyes with him.

"You're the new student." He said bluntly, his voice faint and small.  
Nate nodded, while the other boy's expression failed to differ.  
"I'm A, Roger told me to show you around the school."  
"Right."  
Nate quickly shoved his letter under one of the odd looking manga's on the desk to keep it out of plain sight, and followed A outside the room.

There was a long silence between the two as they passed the seemingly endless halls of doors each marking another student's home. Neither were obviously the talkative type, so this was to be expected, which is why Nate was surprised to suddenly hear him speak after being so quiet earlier.

"You got B's room."  
Nate didn't answer, partly because he wasn't sure what to reply with, and usually liked to process his words before speaking. However, before he had the chance hr continued to talk.  
"I used to be his roommate, but then I was moved."  
"...Why?"  
"He tried to kill me."

Well... That was rather alarming.  
Noticing his unease a small, almost unseen smile spread upon his lips.  
"It's okay, I asked him too, he was helping... B is my best friend."  
Remembering the scars marring his neck, Nate felt a small shiver run down his spine. Why would anyone want to be killed? To Nate, the idea was completely idiotic, and something he'd never even considered to be an option.  
"He said it wouldn't work no matter what he tried though, he said it wasn't my time. The eyes let him know, B can see when people die, and nothing can prevent that."

Nate frowned, getting the impression that A wasn't entirely sane. It was then that the two reached a new area of the large building, a room filled with tall grand shelves, each holding a massive variety of books.  
"This is the Library." Nate only had a second to process the sight before A had begun walking again, only pausing at each new area and giving a brief description of each. It was a little overwhelming, being in such a large new environment, it sent the small crooked home he'd grown up in to obvious shame.

During the large gaps of silence between them, Nate begin pondering a new name, not having much time left until he would require an answer. There was a shrill bell ring, signalling the end of classes. The empty halls were suddenly filled with students, talking noisily and walking quickly to their dorms. Nate felt himself get pushed and shoved as they passed, wanting to block his hearing from the tremendous sound. A roughly grabbed his wrist and led him through the mass of children, and Nate briefly recalled a similar situation.

As the minutes passed, the students became fewer as they scrambled back to their rooms, and Nate once again found himself at Roger's office.  
"Roger told me to bring you here once I was done showing you around." With no other words, A turned and left Nate, still feeling dazed after the end of school rush, and wondering how he'd ever get used to it. He opened the office door with confidence, having now decided on a name. As expected, Roger was waiting inside with a warm smile.

"So how did it go? Do you like the place?" There was a slight hesitation before Nate gave a slow nod. In truth he honestly hadn't found Wammy's be very appealing so far. The people were unfriendly and noisy, and he could now be living with a potential psychopath. None the less he was sure he had given the right response, by the way the older man's face lit up with delight. "Very good, so have you decided on a name?" Nate gave another nod.

"Near."

It was a simple choice really, he had only merged the beginning two letters of his first and last name, then swapped the two middle letters around to make a recognisable word. After giving it a moments thought, he had found comfort in this choice. The boy Nate was no longer.

Roger smiled, and began filing out the child's official profile to be documented away. "And I assume that's be be spelt with an 'A'?"  
"Yes." Near replied, as the older man spelling the new name carefully onto an important looking piece of paper.  
"You may return to your room now, I hope you enjoy living here, Near."

A was no where in sight, which hadn't surprised him after leaving Roger's office. It took a few odd minutes but eventually Near located his door, it sticking out amongst the others for it's totalled appearance. The sky outside was beginning to grow dark, indicating it was almost night. It had been a long day, and Near was tired. He was tired, but he didn't want to sleep, because behind his emotionless mask he was terrified. Terrified that his other personality would awake, and that it wanted to kill him.

He hesitantly twisted the rusted brass doorknob and yanked the door open to see a boy standing by the desk Near had been seated at earlier that day. What alarmed him wasn't the unruly hair, dark clothes, pale skin, or bags under the older students eyes. It was the fact that he held Near's message in his hand, and judging by the wide, crazed smile he wore. He had just finished reading it.

* * *

 **AN/**  
 **Maybe I should stop ending chapters with cliffhangers and then going on hiatus for a few months... Psh, Nah!**  
 **I also got the Death Note Another Note Los Angelos BB Murder Case book for Christmas, so I hope to be able to portray Beyond Birthday accurately.**  
 **Also for those that are waiting for Matt do not worry, he'll be introduced soon. Hopefully the wait for the next chapter won't be as long, although my birthday (26th January, the same day Mello and Matt died **sobs**) and school (UUGHH) are close now. I'm trying ok!**


	7. New And Familiar Faces

**AN/ Wow it's been like six months since I updated... I remember last chapter I made a joke about leaving cliffhangers and going on long hiatus's, and I actually ended up doing it... Again. My excuse is the same as any other Fanfiction writer, I just had too much schoolwork. I used to always bring my tablet to school and work on the story, which was where I did the majority of my writing. Though I do this a lot less now cause I hate people looking over and reading it. THEY DON'T UNDERSTAND! None the less I hope you enjoy this chapter, uploading it is a huge weight of my back.**

* * *

Backup gave a huge open smile when seeing Near standing in the doorway, he made a big deal of waving around the letter, wanting to see the younger boy mad. Near couldn't help but give a harsh glare his way, almost shaking with rage.

"Put it down." He said sternly, concentrating on keeping his tone of voice steady and calm. In response Backup simply pouted, while continuing to hold the page in a playful manner. "But I quite enjoyed this short little read, very informative! I think I'll hold onto actually, Nate River."

All other concerns were replaced one Near had heard his real name said, no one other then a select few people were supposed to know of any of the Wammy's students identities. All records of previous life were to be discarded of, so how did this boy know? Had Roger told him?

For some reason Backup was staring intently at the space above Near's head, squinting his eyes as though reading text. "How do you know my name?" Who told you?" Near demanded sternly. Backup folded the sheet of paper into a small square and tossed it between hands. "Why so serious, lighten up would you! You're really not making a very good first impression." Nate gritted his teeth. Neither are you, he thought. Near hated that this boy had been able to get on his nerves so quickly, it usually took a lot to him mad to the point of a visible reaction.

"Catch!" Before Near had realised it Backup had thrown the letter, folded into a tiny square at him. He made a rushed grab at air at an attempt to catch it, and sighed in relief when it fell into his outstretched palm.

"So what I've been able to gather, you have a good old case of Multiple Personality Disorder. Haven't seen that one in a long time.

"You don't know anything about me," Near spoke quietly, holding the paper tightly. "Don't interfere with my life."

"Hmm okay, can I mess with your other life then?"

"No. Anyway you still haven't answered my other question."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot! I can see people's full names and date of death floating above their head."

"Wha-" Near started but was cut off.

"Anyway so how did your parents die?"

The question caught Near a bit off guard, he still hasn't entirely registered what Backup had said before.

"I'd rather not say." He gave a cold glare the older boy's way.  
Backup gave an over exaggerated roll of the eyes.  
"Psh, you and every other kid here."

By now Near had deducted that this "Backup" was some kind of delusional, deranged, mentally challenged kid. Seeing people's names and dates of death? It was obvious there was something seriously wrong in his head. The boy in question crawled into the bed on the far side of the room, pulling the covers over himself and clicking the light switch off.

"Well, goodnight roomie!"

Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Near made a reach for the small container containing the medication given to him earlier. Sitting cross legged on the mattress, he stared solemnly at the canister. Would it come out tomorrow? During the night? His grip tightened. Near fought the urge to tear the lid open and down a handful of pills.

No, if he took even a single pill, any chance of reaching some form of trust with... _It_ would be impossible.

"If you want to take one go ahead, I won't tell~" From across the room Backup's chirpy voice resounded.

Near glared. "I believe you said you were going to sleep."

"Righteo then!" The psychotic individual cried cheerfully as he ducked back under the bed sheet covers. Placing the canister back on the desk, Near proceeded to follow his example and pulled a blanket over him. He attempted to drift asleep but his head was pounding and his mind was spinning. It wouldn't react well when it found out they were no longer in the streets, what would it do? Near hoped the letter spoke for itself.

Backup was a problem too, a major one at that. How much havoc was he planning to unleash in the future for the both of them?

In moments like these Near needed a puzzle, or some dominos, or a pack of cards to stack. It felt like forever since he'd had time to himself. It was ironic really, to go from getting a scarce amount of attention, to so much that it was suffocating. At this point in time it was hard to determine if he had been better off living his old, lonely life.

These discomforting thoughts raced through his mind as Near gave into sleep, and slowly closed his eyes.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?!"

To say Mihael was furious would be an understatement.

Backup jolted awake, sitting straight upright in his bed at the sudden yelling six in the morning. Mihael looked around him with his face twisted in a deep scowl. One thing for sure is that he wasn't in the god damn alleyway anymore. Could Nate even read? He had stated clearly in the note the consequences if he pulled a stunt like this. Almost immediately his cold blue eyes began scanning the room for some form of sharp object.

"Mornin'!"

Mihael froze, and slowly turned to face the other individual in the room. Not that he was really one to judge, especially having only encountered very few other people, but this guy looked like a complete nut case. His pure black hair was greasy and dishevelled, and his skin looked pale and sickly. Dark heavy bags rested beneath his wide eyes.

"Who are you? Where am I? What's going on?"

Mihael shot out questions one after another as fast as he could speak them. The boy chuckled in response, and he could already tell he was going to absolutely hate this guy.

"Slow down, I can only answer so fast you know~"

Mihael fought the urge to snap and punch a sizeable hole in the wall.

"Just tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Introductions first! My name is Backup, but you can call me Beyond Birthday. It's very nice to meet you Mihael Keehl!"

The boy in question narrowed his eyes, immediately growing cautious and confused. He had only told one other person of the unofficial name he'd given himself, but there was no way Alex could be behind this... Probably.

"Who tol-"

"Nope! Nobody told me, so you can relax. Geez wipe that angry expression off, I might actually start to feel intimidated!"

Gritting his teeth Mihael didn't bother trying to stay composed. "Then how?" He muttered coldly.

"Hmm, well I usually don't tell newbies like you, but I like you a lot better then that Nate guy so I guess I'll make an exception."

Backup or Beyond Birthday or whatever his name was swung his legs over the bed and stood up, taking a few steps closer towards Mihael. It was then that he noticed the bloody red colour of the strange boy's eyes.

"You see them right? These eyes? They're not normal I can tell you that! You see, right now I can see your full name and date of birth floating above your head."

He paused and smiled. "Funny how their both different, you and Nate's."

"What's that supposed to mean?! That's bullshit! Tell me how you really know!"

Beyond gasped and raised his hand to his mouth as if offended. "Langauge!"  
Falling back onto the bed he hung his head back and laughed manically.

"What it means is that you better look out for January 26th!"

Mihael roughly tossed the bed sheets aside and stood up. "I'm leaving, this isn't funny anymore. Anyway there is no way you can see my name because it hasn't even been recorded. As far as I'm concerned, I am officially known as 'it'"

Beyond, who was still doubled over in laughter wiped tears from his eyes as he spoke. "A name isn't decided by a piece of paper! As soon as a choice for a name is made, it is cemented permanently as your title, even if you change it later on in life."

"Shut up, just shut up! Leave me alone!"

"Gonna be hard to avoid me seeing as we share the same room. Also you might want to check that desk over there, your buddy left you a message!"

Mihael, still glaring shifted his gaze towards the table in question, seeing the letter in question he narrowed his eyes. Picking up the scrap of paper he sighed as he unfolded it. He honestly just hoped the message would answer some of his questions, and give at least one good reason why he shouldn't slit his goddamn wrists.

 _To Other Self,_  
 _I wish to be able to cooperate with you, please understand that it will be impossible to live anything resembling a normal life if we are unable to reach an agreement. In doing this, I will need to trust you not to do anything that will interfere or cause trouble. I will promise to not take any medication that will suppress you if you are able to fulfil these requirements. If these terms sound acceptable, tell me so in the space below._

Mihael frowned, noticing the small bottle full of pills also resting on the desk. He couldn't help but smirk a little to himself upon this discovery. Nate must not have been thinking clearly to leave these in plain sight, now his threat to suppress him was completely empty, considering Mihael could easily dispose of them. Selecting one of the pens littering the table he scribbled out an answer in the space below as Nate had requested.

"Can I see?"

Beyond had crept up behind him, somehow without making a single sound. He peered curiously behind his shoulder with his usual smile, trying to catch a glimpse of what Mihael had written.

"No, fuck off."

Beyond made a cross expression. "Geez, where on earth did you get such a foul mouth? Oh yeah, that reminds me! How did your parents die?"

"I don't have any, never did, but if your asking about Nate's it's none of your business. I'm assuming he gave you the same answer."

The black haired boy let out a loud exaggerated sigh and pouted, crossing his arms. "Psh, what a surprise you're both stuck up. I don't see why it's so hard to talk about, A was just fine about sharing his story."

"What kind of a name is A? Actually never mind, don't answer that. I really don't care."

"Alrighty then! I'd better get ready for the day now!" Beyond stretched his arms and moved to the small closet on his side of the room, beginning to sort through identical black pairs of shirts and trousers.

"Wait! I don't even know where I am yet!"

"Oh right, you didn't get the tour. I guess I'll have to be your guide then! This is Wammy's, an orphanage pampering children into becoming the new L!"

Beyond's expression suddenly darkened, as his face once gin broke into a wide grin. "Although it's more well known as 'The Home for Crazies' by the kids that have enough common sense to work it out."

"What's that even supposed to mean?" Mihael inquired, giving him a confused and skeptical look.

"Exactly how it sounds! A lot of students here have come to realise that L may not even exist, and he is just an incentive to work harder. Everyone you meet here has something very wrong with them, and considering the amount of doctors and counsellors literally everywhere, causing a bunch of us to realise that this is actually an insane asylum."

Suddenly Beyond appeared inches before Mihael's face, causing him to immediately recoil back.

"So what to you think? Are the rumours true or not?

"I- I'm not crazy..." Mihael spluttered out, stumbling over his words as he realised his situation. _Their_ situation.

"Oh well, do with the information as you will. I'd love to stay and chat with you more but it's breakfast time and I'm starving!"

The older boy then stepped from the room, waving Mihael goodbye.

Mihael peeked his head from outside the room once Beyond was gone, but quickly withdrew it as he noticed other students approaching. Silently closing the door he took a deep breath and took a chance to observe his surroundings. He rested his hand against the cupboard door knob. Their were two in the room, this one seemingly belonging to him... And Nate. He twisted it open and looked inside, seeing multiple pairs of clothes in the colours black and white.

He was going to choose black obviously, he could already see himself developing a distaste for the colour white. Quickly changing, he opened the dormitory door once again and cautiously steeped out. He almost jumped when another kid passed him, earning him some curious looks. Everybody was whispering. Was it because he was new? "Or his out of place cast and sling? He hoped so, not that he cared.

"Geez..." Mihael muttered, noticing the way his hands were trembling. "I can't believe I'm getting nervous about this." Making sure to not make eye contact with anyone as he walked through the halls. He then realised he had no idea where he was going. 'Dammit, I should asked that Beyond guy where the dining hall is' he thought to himself.

"Uh, hey do you need some help?"

Mihael turned to see a boy who appeared to be a few years older then himself, with bright red hair and a pair of goggles sitting a top his head. He wore a shirt striped black and white along with denim jeans. His eyes were a dark cloudy blue.

"You're the new kid right? Have you been shown around yet?"

Mihael frowned but gave a slight nod, shrugging off the odd sense of familiarity he felt at the boy's appearance.

"I can help you out if you want, I mean I know this place pretty well." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"Whatever." Mihael averted his eyes. This guy at least appeared to be somewhat mentally sane. The boy began walking forward and Mihael reluctantly followed.

"I'm Matt by the way, have you gotten a new name yet?"

"What? A new name? He questioned with a look of annoyance and surprise.

"Uh yeah everyone here has to be given a new name... It's really weird nobody's told you yet."

Nate had probably been told already.

"What if I helped you think of a new one?" Matt gave a toothy grin to which Mihael responded with a frown.

"No, I don't want or need your help. Piss off! Mihael snapped.

"Nonsense!" Before Mihael had time to even react Matt had grabbed his hand and began leading him through the school hallways.

"So what is the first letter of your old name?"

Glaring, Mihael replied, "M. Why?"

A lot of people like to choose new names with the first letter of their old ones. It's a good first step right?

"Right?" Mihael responded unsurely.

Matt nodded, "Right."

Passing by other dormitories, the red head furrowed his eyebrows seemingly deep in thought.

"What about... Mike?"

"No."

"Malcolm?"

"No."

"Mason?"

"No."

"Miles?"

"No."

"Max?"

"No."

"Mario?"

"Defiantly not!"

Matt laughed, "Geez you're so picky! How about..." He paused and thought for a moment.

"Murphey, Max, Martin, Moses, Mellow." He shot out names after another while snickering.

"I... kinda liked that last one."

Matt stopped in his tracks and gave Mihael a puzzled look., then burst out laughing. "Mellow? That was a joke!"

Mihael's face reddened as he stammered. "How so?"

"Because Mellow means to be like relaxed and stuff, the opposite of you!"

"I-It doesn't have to mean that! You could like... change the spelling or something..."

"Got it!" He gave a taunting grin "Let's go to Roger about it, Mello."

"I never said I'd made up my mind about it!"

"Aww but I think it suits you!"

Mihael frowned at muttered something incoherent as the red gradually faded from his cheeks. How embarrassing, he though as what he assumed to be the dining hall came into view.

"We're here!" Matt announced confirming his suspicions. Long rows of tables filled with noisy children talking loudly over each other. Mihael hated to admit he was slightly intimidated by the huge amount of people. The two boys took a seat and watched as servings of pancakes, cereal and other breakfast items were placed on the tables for the many students to choose from.

Matt waisted no time in grabbing the cutlery from his plate and forking over a stack of pancakes. The dining hall was chaos, and Mihael was confused. He tried copying Matt's actions in an attempt to look less clueless then he felt. The red head in question nabbed a jar of honey and spread a layer of the sticky substance over the pancake base. Mihael scoured the table for something to top his own with, and decided on the only thing he recognised.

Chocolate syrup... Chocolate is sweet, so sweet it is almost difficult to stomach. That was all he remembered.

It wouldn't be long before the pancake was utterly drowned in syrup. People around him gave Mihael funny looks, but at that moment he didn't care. Because chocolate was _delicious_. Other kids complained that someone had used up the last of the chocolate syrup, and Mihael tried to not look suspicious.

"Hey Mello I'm guessing you having taken the entrance exam yet right?" Matt inquired.

He shook his head in response. "Nope, what's that?"

"Oh just so decide your ranking, and what level of difficulty class to be put in."

"Eh!? But I've never taken an exam before..."

"Don't worry it's super easy." Matt reassured him with a lazy smile.

Mihael frowned but didn't say anything, still unsure. "Better be." He mumbled silently to himself. After all he'd really only come into existence about a week ago. He'd assumed since then that he and Nate shared knowledge, though not memories which had proved already to be a nuisance. Hopefully the brat knew enough to get a passing grade on the test.

It was then where Mihael felt a small lurch of pain in the back of his head. The first few moments were just annoying, but as the seconds passed it grew more horrific. It could be comparable to skull plates twisting and grinding against each other. Letting out a hoarse shriek Mihael clutched his head and doubled over, tightly shutting his eyes. Matt watched alarmed as he fell into unconsciousness.

"Mello! Are you okay?!"

Slowly blinking the figure stood up straight and looked the stranger in eyes.

"Who?"

It took a few seconds for Near to gather himself. They had switched again, the gap between the changes was significantly shorter this time. Everybody was staring at him, what kind out situation had he been plunged into? It looked like it had already become acquainted with another student as well. What was he supposed to do? His mind screamed escape but Near didn't want to appear even stranger then he already did by just running off. Would he really have to pretend to be his other personality? He didn't even know what it acted like!

"Near!"

A familiar elderly man rushed towards him, Roger.

"Near are you okay? Did it happen again?"

Matt stared in confusion. "Near? I thought you said you didn't have a new name..." Roger turned and gave Matt a stern look. "I think it's best if you go to classes now Matt, I'll have a word with you later."

The red head, wore an expression of concern and ignorance but none the less hesitantly began walking away. "Uh... Okay see you around..." He said giving a Near a small wave before disappearing into the crowd.

"That goes for all of you," Roger declared to the other children scattered around the scene whispering amongst each other. "School has begun, everyone go to your classes."

Chatting in hushed voices the students left the dining hall, still very much confused about what they'd witnessed. A child in dark clothes with pasty white skin was the last to leave. Beyond Birthday gave Near a smile before following the rest of his peers, A by his side.

Once the area was cleared Roger gave Near a stern look. "Did you not take the medication? It was supposed to prevent things like this happening!"

Near shifted his gaze to the tiled floor, ashamed. "I... I just thought I should give it a chance. I don't want to make it mad." Roger's expression softened. "I understand, but think it's best if you start taking them from now on."

Near gave a small nod, refusing to make eye contact. Roger smiled giving him a hearty pat on the should our causing Near to stiffen in reflex. "Good, now there will an exam later on today that will decide your position in this school. For now though you should go back to your dorm and get some rest before then. Okay?"

"Okay." Near said quietly, head still bowed.

"Great, I have some work to attend to now,"

Turning away, Roger began walking back to his office.

"Goodbye."

* * *

The first thing Near did once entering his room was flop onto his bed, letting out an uncharacteristic groan. After lying in silence for a few minutes a thought crossed his mind. The note, had the personality responded? Seeing the scrap on paper still on it's usual spot on the desk he grabbed it and observed the answer.

 _NO_

It was written messily in all capitals, clearly it was still unable to write properly with it's best arm broken.

Setting down the note Near leaned back into the chair and let a loud sigh escape him.

Life itself was truly going to be a train wreck from this point forward.

* * *

 **AN/**  
 **Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and whether I should make them shorter yet more frequent. Reviews really do motivate to write more!**

 **PLEEEEAASE REVIEW I'M A DESPERATE TWEENIE THAT THRIVES ON FEEDBACK!**


End file.
